Journey
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: LxJ. After an accident, Lily forgot everything they had. When she remembered, she had to pay a price. Can their love save her life and their love?
1. I Think I Love You

JOURNEY

_(I Think I Love You)_

_I refused to believe that it could be so,  
there's no way that I'm in love with you,  
I lied to myself that it's just a petty jealousy,   
that I must be feeling lonely, but I cannot hide it anymore._

I think I love you  
But it must be so, Cause I miss you  
without you,  
I cannot do anything,  
and you are always on my mind,  
so seeing this, it must be,  
I was unaware,  
but now I can see that  
your presence have delved deeply into my heart.

We are not meant for each other, and being friends is the best thing for us,  
there isn't a single thing we have in common,  
so I claimed there's no way we can be lovers,  
but I don't want to make excuses anymore.

why didn't I know that it was you,  
why couldn't I see it when it was right in front of me,  
it was beside me all along,  
but only now can I see love.  
(**a/n: **credits to Byul, the singer of this song. I warn you, this is just a foreign song translated to english)

"Stunning entrance!" Sirius remarked his best friend as they exchanged looks. James had just blasted the door of the Great Hall open and everybody began jeering as the school's heartthrob entered.

"But it seems like she didn't notice," James said, looking crestfallen. He was pointing to Lily Evans, who was immersed to her parchment that she didn't notice anything, nor hear anything.

Sirius let out a 'tuh' and said, "Cheer up, mate! That chick will surely fall. We just have to find her weakness."

"But how?" James asked.

"Scan your brain, dude," Sirius suggested. However, his eyes glittered as he saw someone sit by the side of Lily. "Spencer…"

"What?" James said, confused. "Stop murmuring to yourself, Padfoot," he warned him. "Those are signs of autism," he added darkly.

"No, you prat. It's Spencer," he said again.

"Spencer who?" James said, starting on his bacon.

"Kristanna Spencer. That chick who obviously likes me," he said rather arrogantly _(**a/n:** Kristanna Spencer is the name of Sirius' leading lady in my first HP fanfiction)_. "We can use her, Prongs. She's Evans' best friend."

James' eyes brightened up. "So, can you talk her on it?"

Even before James asked that question, Sirius had already thrown a paper crane, magically flying, to Kristanna.

"Kris, what's that?" Lily asked, for the first time. "I do hope it's not from one of your secret admirers," she added, laughing softly.

Kristanna shrugged and opened the paper crane. _"Don't tell Evans anything about this. Let's talk in the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip. Sirius."_

"So, deary?" Lily said.

Kristanna tried to hide her blush. "Will you be going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily sighed. "I think not. Professor Slughorn had me to do a special project for him this weekend."

Kristanna hid her blush and smile. "Sorry about that. Anyway, Lils, I have to go now, Divination."

Lily turned her head another way and imitated Trelawney's voice. "Look into the bowels of the future, my dear!" she said before chuckling as Kristanna sprinted out of the Hall.

_"Great! Now, Mr. Black, we can talk,"_ she thought happily as she took a detour to Trelawney's tower.

"So, Padfoot, is everything fine?" James asked his friend.

"Fine what?" Remus butted in, looking at them suspiciously.

"James had a plan to get Lily Evans," Sirius said smartly.

"Make sure that's not illegal," Remus warned. "I remember that attempt to make a love potion, James."

"Don't worry, Moony," James said hazily as he watched Lily pack her things and out of the hall. "Everything will be perfectly fine."

_**a/n: **my second fic. Do review please!_


	2. Loss and Pain in Love

_**a/n: **according to my calculations, after graduating, Harry was born after three years. In that time span, I decided to squeeze a lot of things so please don't be puzzled with the random thoughts. Thanks to the sole person who reviewed for the first chapter, Maurders032._

LOSS AND PAIN IN LOVE

"Where am I?" a woman asked as she woke up.

A brunette immediately hugged her. "Lily! I thought you'll leave us all!" she said joyfully, tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you?" the girl she called Lily asked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we have to go?" Lily asked James worryingly.

James took his wand. "We have to. They need us now." They walked out of the room, Lily holding James' arm.

They saw the black mass of death eaters walking like a black mist towards them.

Their companions were shouting, "Good thing you're here!"

"Lily, if something bad happens, go," James told her.

She looked outraged. "I can also fight! Why?"

James looked irritated as he joined the mass of people going to fight the death eaters. "Just do that for me!"

Lily nodded but reluctantly. She got her wand and started to help other people up.

"Oh, the great, Lily Evans," a sneer from the corner started, making her look behind her.

"Janice Kenter!" she exclaimed. She stood up and took her wand, pointing it at her. "I could be a great Seer now. I have suspected that my childhood rival is a death eater," she said matter-of-factly.

Janice smiled. "Dear Lily, I have come to help you. I'm just here to let you know something before I kill you," she said, her voice ranging from calm to extreme.

"I don't need any help from a death eater," Lily spat.

"And usually, I don't give offers to people of the Light," Janice replied, maintaining her calm posture. "Anyway, I can't resist being helpful. Evans, Evans," she started, looking at Lily pityingly. "How I wish that you knew."

"Knew what?" Lily replied aggressively.

"Your fiancée has been taking a bet out of you!" she said with a mild laugh.

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not. Try to read my mind, Evans," Janice dared.

Lily narrowed her eyes as she scanned Janice's mind. It was full of excruciating thoughts but this statement is not a lie. It is real.

"I would know, Evans," Janice said. "Everything concerning James is my concern," she carelessly said. "How many times did I tell you that purebloods are for purebloods, and mudbloods… deserve… nothing!" she shouted, pointing her wand directly at Lily's chest. "Evans, you didn't listen to me when I told you that taking James away from me is a bad idea! A very bad, indeed!"

"Why would I listen to you?" Lily replied in an I-want-to-annoy-you-bitch voice.

"Because it's your last time to listen!" Janice called crazily. _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily avoided the shot by hiding behind a rock, but another rock above her gave in, falling on her. She didn't shout as it fell on her but she merely whispered the first word on her lips.

_"James…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean 'who am I?'" Kristanna said, looking at Lily.

Lily looked around her. "Who am I, anyway?" she asked for once.

Kristanna placed her hands over her mouth and ran out of the door. "Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted crazily.

Lily looked at the mirror at the side. "Does that mean my name is Lily?" she asked her reflection. "I cannot remember anything. That's weird." she saw a stick on her bedside table. "What's this?" she let go of it accidentally when it emitted green sparks.

Footsteps were thundering from the outside. The girl who screamed earlier was speeding towards her and an old man with a very long beard followed her. Behind her were a band of men, and she felt her heart do a strange somersault when she saw a certain young man with messy black hair.

"Miss Evans, can't you remember anything?" the old man asked kindly.

_a/n: That's the second chapter! I hope someone will review because I noticed that there are a lot of hits yet there is only 1 reviewer. I need it so that I would know if I will continue this fic or not…_


	3. Somebody

CHAPTER 3: SOMEBODY

"Dumbledore, can't we use magic to get her memories back?" the man with black hair asked the old man as Lily stared at them.

"I'm afraid not, James. Lily lost her memory by nature, and she should have to get it back by nature," the man, yeah right, named Dumbledore said.

James looked angry. "See here, Dumbledore…"

"She will remember you if you are really special in her heart, James," Dumbledore once again said. He left the room without a word, leaving James and Lily in the room.

Lily got up. "Hello," she said innocently.

James stared at her. Surely, this loss of memory lost everything. Lily's anger, Lily's smart self, Lily's love for James…

"Hi… Lily," he started. The words of Dumbledore rang in his head. _"She will remember you if you are really special in her heart, James."_

Lily smiled. "So, Lily's my name, right?" she confirmed. James nodded. "What is this stick for?" she asked, pointing at her wand that is still on the floor. She was afraid to pick it up since it emitted fiery sparks of green when she touched it for the first time.

James smiled kindly. "That is a wand." He attempted to pick the wand up.

"Wait, James, don't touch it!" Lily warned him.

James stopped. "You know me?" he asked her, a small light in his heart.

"Well, the old man called you James," Lily reasoned innocently, turning to the side. "And I just guessed it. It is quite… familiar…"

James looked sad again. He picked the wand up and placed it again on her bedside table. "I thought you remembered…"

Lily looked sorry. "Please don't be like that," she tried to apologize. He sat by her bed and Lily touched his face. "You… are quite familiar," she laughed, holding his hand. "When I first saw you step inside this room, I felt something… something different."

James did nothing but stared at her. Her innocence to everything made her more beautiful for she is not worried of him, of the Dark Lord, of anything.

"James, I think you're a somebody to me," Lily admitted before biting her lip.

"Really?" he asked her, trying to hold back his tears. "A somebody for you?"

"Yes!" Lily said, tears of joy starting to run down. "I think you're the person who'll help me regain my memory. Besides, I don't want to bang my head on the wall to remember everything." She started to cry.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something bad?" James asked her, startled.

"No, I just feel hopeless. I just feel that I have no use. People hustling but I don't know my place. I don't even know who I am!" she said, wiping her tears. "James, all I want is to have my memory back."

James embraced her. "Don't worry, Lily. I'll help you remember. _Even if it costs the chance of you loving me again._"

"Thank you," Lily replied, hugging him back. _"There's something weird n his embrace," _she thought. "By the way, James, what is that stick for?"

"Lily, that's a wand," James said. He took his own wand and conjured fairy lights in the midair. He made it dance in front of Lily's eyes.

Lily's eyes sparkled as she watched the show. _"I think I can remember something…"_

_**a/n:**_

_too short, right? Anyway, please forgive me and review _


	4. Losses Happy

_**a/n:** to those who reviewed to my story, I don't have time reviewing one by one but thanks!_

CHAPTER 4: LOSSES HAPPY

"I think I brought you something," James told Lily, who was in the garden, picking flowers.

"What is it?" Lily asked excitedly, standing up and running towards him.

_"She's so beautiful," _James thought as Lily came running to him, her hair and robes flowing like a nymph in the garden.

She approached him and to catch her from her fall, he hugged her. Lily blushed and let go. "What is that thing, anyway?" she asked her friend.

James opened his palm, and a small, green bud appeared from it. "Your fairy light."

"Fairy light?" Lily asked. James blew the bud to Lily's hand and slowly, the bud opened, revealing a small fairy-like creature. "She's cute!"

"Fairy lights only wake up from their buds if their owners hold them," James explained. "You are her mistress, that's why she woke up when you held her."

"How did I manage to have her?" she asked, closing her palm. When she opened it, she was gone. "Where is she?"

James chuckled at her ignorance. "If you want her to be here, she will go, just open and close your palm." He looked at her once again. "I – someone who loves you gave that before," he said, hiding the fact that he gave the fairy light, catching it in the meadows just for her. He especially chose the emerald one.

"What is her name?" Lily asked him, as they started to walk around the garden.

James smiled a little before saying, "Argua, one of the most special, for she can talk and sing just for you. She's the Lady of the Water."

Lily looked worried. "Then the other fairy lights of the water will be sad," she said, pitying the other fairy lights.

"Don't worry, Lily. When the Lady of the Water saw you that day, she willingly went to you. She likes you," James said.

Lily sat down by the meadow, followed by James. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Lily looked at him again, her curiousness arousing. "Do you know who gave this to me before?"

James' good day turned dark. _"Would I tell her? I want to have her back but I want to know if I'm really special for her. _A – A friend of ours," he lied reluctantly. "But Lily, he doesn't want to be known yet. He wants to know if he's really special for you."

"How?" Lily asked.

James shrugged. "If you will remember him, he's really special!" He looked at her innocent emerald eyes and said, "You do remember something, do you?"

Lily's eyes brightened up. "Actually, James, I think I do," she admitted. "I just don't know if it's really true," she said as she edged her face nearer and nearer to James'. James closed his eyes, expecting some heaven falling down.

"Lily!" a voice shouted from the back. Lily stumbled down, almost hitting a nearby rock. Luckily, James opened his eyes and caught her.

"Damn!" both of the muttered under their breaths.

It was Kristanna with a guy with long, black, pony-tailed hair. Who is he? Actually, Lily doesn't know, but she felt that she knew the guy in a… err… different sort of way.

"I know that you are Kristanna, but who is this guy?" Lily pointed to Sirius.

James shook his head disbelievingly, leaving the couple to explain. "Err… Lily, this is Sirius Black, James' best friend and, oh well, my fiancée."

Lily's jaw dropped. "Personally, he's not my vibes _(**a/n: **this is my informal word, meaning "feel")_," she admitted, shaking her head.

Kristanna looked at Sirius. "Err… Lily, that's because you still don't remember him. But don't worry, he's a good guy," she assured.

Lily looked at her friend. "Well, if that's what you say."

"Hey, do you guys want to go to the old place?" James finally asked, breaking to a true happy smile.

_**a/n:**_

_please review!_


	5. Journey

_**a/n: **thank you for the reviews. I promise it will be better (I hope)._

CHAPTER 5: JOURNEY

"What's this place?" Lily asked James.

James smiled. "Usually, the four of us go here when we want to."

"Four of us? How about that special friend you're telling me?"

James tried to think of an excuse. "Well, I said it wrong. Anyway, he cannot go here yet."

Lily looked suspicious but waved the fact since the place is too beautiful to be spoiled by her. "I hope I can remember any stuff from here. This place's too good!" she remarked.

Kristanna looked at her pitifully but said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll remember it, Lily."

Lily smiled at the concern of her friend. "Hey, Kris, why don't you sing for us?" Sirius interrupted.

"Go on, Kristanna," Lily urged as she pushed her to a small platform in the small candle-lighted room. "Maybe I can remember something if you sing."

"And we all know that the great Lily Evans can, too," Sirius sighed to his best friend, who blushed as he bowed his head down.

The music started. Music from nowhere. Lily was familiar with the music that she, in her surprise, grabbed the microphone and started to sing:

_It's a long, long journey __  
__Till I know where I'm supposed to be __  
__It's a long, long journey __  
__And I don't know if I can believe __  
__When shadows fall and block my eyes __  
__I am lost and know that I must hide __  
__It's a long, long journey __  
__Till I find my way home to you ___

_Many days I've spent __  
__Drifting on through empty shores __  
__Wondering what's my purpose __  
__Wondering how to make me strong ___

_I know I will falter, I know I will cry __  
__I know you'll be standing by my side __  
__It's a long, long journey __  
__And I need to be close to you ___

_Sometimes it feels no one understands __  
__I don't even know why __  
__I do the things I do __  
__When pride builds me up till I can't see my soul __  
__Will you break down these walls and pull me through ___

_Cause it's a long, long journey __  
__Till I feel that I am worth the price __  
__You paid for me on Calvary __  
__Beneath those stormy skies ___

_When Satan mocks and friends turn to foes __  
__It feel like everything is out to make me lose control __  
__It's a long, long journey __  
Till I find my way home to you_

_Oh, to you…_

James reminisced as he listened to the song. It feels like she didn't forget anything. She sang the song in the past. The night of their engagement…

FLASHBACK

_"… Till I find my way home to you…" Lily ended the song. She was looking at James. Smiling…_

_James stood up as the marauders looked at him in awe. He approached her as she looked at him, puzzled at everything. It seems like everybody in the room knew everything about this except her._

_"All of you," she started annoyingly, "what is this?"_

_James opened his palm and a bud of green appeared. He blew the bud to Lily's hand and the bud slowly opened, revealing a small, fairy-like creature. "The Lady of the Water," Lily said. _

_"For you," he said further, conjuring a beautiful silver engagement ring out of silver lights suspended in the midair. Still, the light in the midair continued to dance, revealing the sentence, "I love you, Lily."_

_"That's so corny, James," Lily said jokingly._

_"But admit that you like it," he said. "Lily Evans, will you marry me?" he asked._

_Lily broke to a smile. "I thought you'll never plan to ask that," she teased._

_"Why, will you turn down this once-in-a-lifetime offer?" he asked, taken aback._

_The redhead merely nodded as she embraced James, falling off from her seat, yet caught by the guy. He let her down and placed the ring on her finger._

_"I can't wait," she said._

_"So do I," James added._

_Kristanna and Sirius looked at each other, "When will you do that?" she asked him._

_"When my wits are able to think of a new tactic," Sirius said smartly. "Besides, I helped think of that idea," he boasted._

_"I don't care, as long as I'll be your bride."_

_"Well, should I say that 'fan loves idol' became 'idol loves fan?'"_

_Kristanna frowned. "You shouldn't say that."_

_Lily and James approached them. "Why don't we make it double?"_

END FLASHBACK

"James?" a voice asked. "James!" it said, a little bit louder.

"Wha'?" he asked sleepily, turning to the source of the voice. It was Lily.

"James, we're going," she said. "Are you still sleepy?" she asked.

James woke up with a start. "Well, no. do you want to go now?" he asked her.

Lily looked at him shyly. "I suppose. Sirius and Kristanna, well, they left already because you were sleeping."

"They left you here?"

Lily blushed. "I volunteered."

James looked at her, wide-eyed. "It's so nice of you," he resumed.

"Well, I just felt that I have to be here with you," she said, her voice minimizing after every word.

James secretly smiled. _"Does she feel that?"_

They walked out of the place and walked towards a river. "Are you alright?" Lily asked again. "I think you're too quiet."

"You think so?"

Lily was deep in thought. She felt like it was not in the nature of James to be silent. "Yes."

Lily turned around and she fell. James was fast; he caught Lily by the waist, holding her tight. Lily's handkerchief fell on the lake and drifted away by the wind.

"I can get that for you," James offered, removing his shoes.

Lily's mind buzzed. She felt like she had a headache. "No!"

_**a/n: **free brownies to those who can review… hee… hee! Anyway, I'll be happy to see more reviews because there are 468 hits to 7 reviews!_


	6. By the Lake

_**a/n:** thanks for the hearty reviews. So far, I haven't received any flames because my other fic got one. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. You all inspire me to continue (isn't that a rhyme?)._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that you can recognize but I certainly own Kristanna and the document, ok? Try to go to my bank account; you will find barely $100. I'm poor, you know._

_Ok, I'll stop this author's note nonsense, on with the story!_

CHAPTER 6: BY THE LAKE

FLASHBACK

_"I can get that for you, Evans," James boasted._

_Lily looked at the arrogant brat. "No! I would not need a help of an arrogant, pigheaded brat like you!"_

_Sirius chuckled. "I can't believe that you are pigheaded, Prongs."_

_"Same as you, Black," Lily added._

_Kristanna looked pityingly at Sirius. "But Lily, that handkerchief is important to you, right?"_

_"Kris, I can get that by myself, thanks," Lily sneered. She pointed her wand at the red handkerchief and said, "Accio handkerchief!"_

_"That's no use, Evans," James said. "This is a magical lake that no magic can penetrate. I told you I can get it."_

_Lily looked like crying. "That's very important for me," she said, kneeling and burying her face with her hands._

_James wanted to pat her back but he thought better as he plunged down the icy cold lake. The surface bubble but several minutes later, nothing came out._

_Lily looked at the lake, horrified. She looked at it uneasily; ready to go to the water herself. "James!" she shouted. "Are you alive?" she shouted again, starting to cry. "No! It's all my fault," she muttered hopelessly. "Magic cannot penetrate the lake."_

_However, James jumped up the water, smiling and holding her red handkerchief. "Worried about me, Evans? Are those tears for me? Wow!"_

_Lily looked angry but she's still crying. She took the handkerchief and strode away from the lake and the soaking wet James._

_"I hate you!" she said to herself. "Why do I have to love you, James Potter?"_

END FLASHBACK

"No need!" she shouted once again, slumping down the floor because of the rush of past events in her mind. "James!" It started to rain heavily, causing her to be drenched in water.

However, James had already plunged down the water. He didn't, however, manage to fight the angry waves _(**a/n:** imagine a wavy lake? Duh!)_. Lily cannot go down to the water because she was too scared to move and too distracted or anything. She cannot swim because she doesn't know if she can. She saw James' hand but later disappeared.

"What should I do?" she wondered hopelessly. However, she opened her palm and her fairy light flew out of it, levitating in front of her mistress.

For the first time since Lily saw her in her state, she spoke. "Lily, what do I need to do?"

Lily felt a ray of hope strike her. "Save him, Argua! Please!"

She nodded, growing to life size and growing a mermaid tail before diving to the water. Later, she emerged from the water, carrying on her back the unconscious body of James. Yet he didn't fail, he was holding the handkerchief. "He won't wake up," Argua sadly said, her legs returning as she resumed back to her miniscule size. "Unless…" the green light of Argua's being entered James' mouth. He light went out again and back to Lily's palm, she closed it.

James started to cough. "James! Wake up!" Lily cried, shaking him forcefully that he coughed more. She started to cry. "Please don't leave me! You promised me that you will help me get my memory back!"

James coughed even more but he woke up whatsoever. He saw Lily at the corner, wet with the rain and crying. He embraced her tight. "Don't worry, I will keep my promise," he assured as he comforted her. "Even if it takes forever, Lily, I will."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius, what do you think happened to them?" Kristanna asked her fiancée, looking troubled.

Sirius looked at the window. It was raining hard. "Kris, don't worry about the two," he said rather uneasily.

Kristanna pinched his cheek. "Don't worry? Who wouldn't worry? James left his wand! Lily – and Lily cannot remember anything!"

Sirius gave up on all those shouting. "Shut up, okay! Remember that Lily had The Lady of the Water!" He made movements to assure the trembling princess of his.

Kristanna turned to look at her lover with her eyes glistening with tears. Sirius was about to kiss her when a knock on the door interrupted their love – thingy.

"Lily!" she shouted delicately, wriggling free from Sirius' grasp and immediately forgot their earlier passion as she assisted James put Lily on the couch. "You prat! What happened to her?"

Sirius ran to the couch and stared at the girl. "She's pale."

Kristanna stood up. "I'll go get a potion."

James sat on the nearest chair and buried his face on his hands. "What if something bad happens to her?"

Sirius boasted Kristanna's prowess. "Don't worry, Prongs. Kristanna is the best Healer."  
"It's not that. Look what I have done," James said, pointing hopelessly at the unconscious redhead.

Kristanna arrived, carrying a clear liquid inside a purple bottle. She let Lily drink three spoons of it and the girl coughed.

"I remember now…" she started, looking around the room.

_**a/n:** ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A cliffhanger. Please don't drown me because of this, don't forget that I've got Argua (shows glittering light on palm)… that's all, I thank you._

_please review, I've got chocolate-coated biscuits for today!_

_Utara_


	7. Speeding up Recovery

_**a/n:** to hoolihoopgirl131, I am not able to reply to you but Argua is a special magical pet of Lily that came from James as an engagement gift._

_To other reviewers, the only one for this chapter is LilJester, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter._

_**Note: this chapter is reposted**_

CHAPTER 7: SPEEDING UP RECOVERY

"What!" Kristanna shouted, letting the potion fall to the velvet carpeting, creating hissing noises.

James looked at her. "Lily?" he muttered softly.

Sirius asked her. "Evans?"

"So, you know us now, right?" Kristanna confirmed, shaking violently.

"No, not you. I just remembered something. In my dreams," she added, staring dreamily at the window lighted by thunderstruck.

"What is it, James asked her.

She smiled, despite of her condition. "After the accident by the river," she held his hands. "James, do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"You told me that I had a special someone in my heart, right? The one who gave me Argua, and the engagement ring!" she said elatedly.

Sirius whispered at Kristanna. "Oh, sure, she's talking about James." She nodded in concurrence.

"Then?" James asked her, his lip twitching as though he was going to smile.

"His face was blurred. But James, I saw Kristanna and Sirius, and we were by the lake. There was – there was a – yeah! There was a handkerchief that fell in the lake…"

"I know what she's talking about," Sirius whispered once again to Kristanna.

Kristanna nodded. "Yes, Sirius. It's her crying scene by the magical lake, seventh year," she said in detail.

"James, do you think you knew who this man is?" Lily asked him hopefully.

"He ought not to tell you," James said, hanging his head low.

Sirius and Kristanna both gasped, not expecting that James will tell Lily that he doesn't know the man that is really him. _"What the hell is happening?"_ they thought in unison.

Lily bent her head down as though all points of hope were lost. "Why is he like that? I want to know him?" she said, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't ever give up, Lily. He's – he's – he's just not here," he reasoned. "Surely, you can understand that you have to wait before he returns, right?" he asked her.

She wiped her tears and smiled. _"I'm not sure if I have to go to a faraway place to find him. I know that's he's right here," _she thought as James gave a warm embrace _(**a/n:** Big hug!)_.

"If you won't stop that snogging session, I'm gonna faint," a voice from the corner said. It was Remus, carrying a tray of bottles with different colors. Sirius, who was flirting with the reproachful Kristanna stopped his muffled laughs and welcomed their guest who just apparated. "Moony, nice thing that you have received Kris's message," he said. He took the tray from Remus and placed them on the table.

"You look stressed," Kristanna told Lupin, sitting down and started opening the bottles.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked her friend, who took a crystal vial and started mixing up this liquid and that.

Kristanna didn't look at Lily but continued to her work. However, she smiled as she said, "Trying to get you healthy." She took a crystal bottle from her pocket. She opened it and it smelled strongly of a mariposa lily. "Lily, do you remember this?" she asked her.

Lily narrowed her eyes and stared at the bottle of clear liquid as Kristanna took three drops from it to the vial. The vial smoked a lovely pink. "Love potion?"

Kristanna laughed a little. "That's illegal, Lily. This is my own invention it made when we were in seventh year. Pretty handy in the Healer tests. This one lessens the horrible taste of potions and lessens the dizzy feeling of the patient after drinking it. No-drowse, if that's what you call it. I also use this to…" she started.

FLASHBACK

_"Lily!" Kristanna shouted, knocking over the first years that were walking._

_Lily closed the book she was reading. "Kristanna Spencer, why did you knock those first years over?" she asked with her bossy, prefect tone._

_Kristanna showed up a small crystal bottle. "I've got it right!"_

_Lily smiled then giggled. "Your own invention?"_

_Kristanna nodded and sat down beside Lily, clutching her chest and panting. "I borrowed this one," she said, throwing to Lily a book._

_"Magnificent Herbs and Medical Uses?" Lily voiced out. "This is my book. This is a muggle book."_

_Kristanna looked at her haughtily. "Well, Evans, it seems like you have no trust to your descendants. When I say magic is the best, I don't say that magic is always the best. I found an important ingredient in that book. Something that speeds up chemical effects."_

_"What is it?" Lily asked impatiently. _

_Kristanna fumbled through her robes and took another glass bottle, bigger than the first one. "This man-root," she said proudly._

_"Ginseng?" Lily asked her, taking the bottle. "Why, this is really a muggle remedy."_

_"But nobody has discovered its beautiful effects in making a potion. I decided to pickle it in swamp water where Pashebs live, you know, fast creatures…"_

_"You mean you went inside the Forbidden Forest to get to that dangerous swamp?" Lily inquired her friend worryingly. "That's with the bruises and cuts," she sneered._

_Kristanna pulled her sleeves to hide her scars. "Uhm… well, that is."_

_Lily blew her hair from her face. "Tell me, what does it do?"_

_"It's tried and tested. It lessens the horrible taste of potions and lessens the dizzy feeling of the patient after drinking it. It also speeds up magical chemicals that can cure diseases, well; in that case, poisons are included."_

END FLASHBACK

"… Speeds up magical chemicals that can cure diseases!" Lily exclaimed after taking a sip of the potion.

Kristanna dropped the bottle. Thankfully, the floor was carpeted that it didn't break. "Lily Evans, is that you?"

Lily glared at her as though she was out of her mind. "Kris, it's me!" she said slowly.

Kristanna was tongue-tied. Like an inferius, she stood up straight and walked out of the room. However, as she closed the door, Lily covered her ears due to her consistent shouting.

"James, Sirius, Remus!" she shouted, running down the stairs that she fell on its sixth step from the bottom. Sirius ran and picked her up, later carrying her because of a sprained ankle.

"Darling, what happened?" Sirius seriously asked.

Kristanna was crying. "She's back," she said happily.

James was the first one to run upstairs and find Lily up from the couch and staring at the window. "Lily," he gasped, sprinting towards her and embracing her.

"What are you doing?" the bewildered female asked him, as though she was strangled between the hug. She wriggled free of James and pointed a finger at him. "What do you think are you doing, Potter?" she snarled.

Everyone in the room was silent after her speech.

_**a/n:** this time, along this time, I'm taking the leaf from another's book. However, I'm still sure that I own the plot._

_Please review. No flames, please! I only douse them with gas._


	8. Back to Zero

_**A/N:** Happy New Year to all! Blah blah blah!_

CHAPTER 8: BACK TO ZERO

"Lily…" James started.

"Don't dare call me Lily, Potter," she said, advancing towards him.

Kristanna placed her hand on her mouth and went beside Lily. She opened her palm and brown powder filled Lily's nostrils.

"This is not good, James," Kristanna said, placing the sleeping girl on the couch again. "She called you Potter."

"Theories?" Sirius asked his witty fiancé.

Kristanna placed a blanket over Lily's sleeping form and nodded her head. "Many, Sirius, but I consider one fact important," she said. "She lost her memory in the natural way so we cannot do anything magical for her. However, she regained her memory but there's a glitch…"

"What glitch?" James asked her impatiently, shaking her by the shoulders.

"Hey, Prongs, stop doing that!" Sirius yelled. James let go of the Healer as she continued to tell her story.

"Lily Evans, as she remembered it, is a seventh year in Hogwarts…" Kristanna concluded bitterly.

"What?" the three marauders shouted in unison. _(**a/n:** Peter is not there because… well, he's not there. Maybe work or you know…Besides, I hate him.) _

Kristanna nodded silently. "James, since she is in seventh year…"

"What part in seventh year?" James asked hopefully.

"I conclude, judging the way she called you, that it was the earlier part, James. The earlier part."

She stopped and looked at Lily while she muttered in her sleep. She leveled her enclosed fist near Lily's face and opened it, releasing yellow powder this time. Lily coughed before opening her eyes. "Kris?" she asked her friend. Kristanna nodded uneasily. She looked around the room and jumped out of bed. "What are those marauders doing here?" she asked Kristanna once again, pointing at the three who backed off the wall.

"Lily, I assume you remember something," Kristanna said, caressing her hair.

"Of course," Lily replied.

"It's different, Lils. You're not in seventh year anymore, you're nineteen years old!" Kristanna burst out before slumping on the bed and sobbing.

"What else do I need to know?" Lily asked her with determination.

"You will be married," Sirius quietly said, edging nearer as though he will be hit by a new Whomping Willow if he went nearer. He tried to soothe her crying fiancé.

"Black? What do you think you're…?" she asked, glaring at the pervert holding her best friend. Kristanna showed hr hand with a silver ring illuminated with a star sapphire in the middle.

"You're engaged to him?" she asked, horribly swallowing the idea.

"You too, Evans," Sirius grumbled.

"Black, what do you…?" she realized that he wasn't lying as she felt a golden ring on her finger. "Why?" she muttered under her breath, looking at the ring with a shimmering diamond in the middle, lined with rubies. "To whom?" she asked once again.

Under her arms, she heard the muffled voice of Kristanna. "To James Potter," she said, trying to choke her tears to be able to say the name clearly.

"POTTER?" Lily repeated. "Are you crazy or what?"

_**NCSP (Next chapter sneak preview) **(yep, I'm adding a new segment!):_

_James stood up and looked at the eyes of his best friend. "Padfoot, if one day, Kristanna wakes up and she cannot remember you, what would that feel?"_

_Sirius could tell that James was serious about this matter. He knew James; serious questions need serious answers. "I would think that my whole world will fall down. But James, I'll have hope because if she really is Kristanna, she would eventually remember me."_


	9. Never in My Life

CHAPTER 9: NEVER IN MY LIFE

"Don't tell me…" Lily shakily said, pointing at James, "That I have to marry that arrogant, bigheaded, trouble-making, trailed-by-girls, prat!" Lily shouted with all the voice that she needed to muster.

Sirius returned to his pranking state and told Lily, "Yet you want him for what he is," he remarked.

"I don't remember telling him that," Lily reasoned out.

"Oh God, Lily Evans, that's because you cannot remember anything," Remus calmly explained. "You loved Prongs. You won't plan to get married if you didn't love him," he said.

"For the voice of reason, Lupin," Lily said. "I'm not in love with him!" she shouted, tactless to the person in front of her, pointing and shaking. "Why would I fall in love with such an arrogant pighead?"

James twitched and he looked at the side, not wanting to hear her words but it pierced right through his heart as she spoke of those words. He was empty…

"Don't talk to him like that," Kristanna said. James opened his eyes and saw a red mark on Lily's face. "Don't you realize how tactless you're going?"

Lily stopped. It was only Kristanna who can stop her hot temper more than anyone else. She stopped and she stared at James. "Apologize!" shrieked the now livid Healer.

Lily was about to open her mouth to talk when James opened the door and said, "I see. I think that's a change of plans." With no other word and before Sirius could stop him, he strode out of the room and slammed the door, though the others didn't noticed that it was slammed shut.

Lily gaped at the closed door and opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish out of water.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Prongs?" Sirius called out as he found his friend by the spring. "Well, you… you… I think you should… um…"

The guy glared at him. "Are you gonna talk or I'll hex you?" he threatened. He was clearly in an irate state.

"Forget about that, James. But tell me, what is happening to you?" Sirius asked, worried. "Hell, you won't commit suicide or anything!"

James stood up and looked at the eyes of his best friend. "Padfoot, if one day, Kristanna wakes up and she cannot remember you, what would that feel?"

Sirius could tell that James was serious about this matter. He knew James; serious questions need serious answers. "I would think that my whole world will fall down. But James, I'll have hope because if she really is Kristanna, she would eventually remember me."

"This is different, Padfoot. Lily knows me as the James who teased and pranked her!" James shouted that the owls at the nearby trees flew out. "That's worse than having a zero memory!" he grabbed Sirius' collar.

Sirius pushed James away. "James, you're not James anymore. The James I knew was an optimist. If you really are the old James, you won't lose hope on some ordinary amnesia. You will never give up on her."

"But, you cannot understand!" James bellowed.

"Neither can you!" Sirius answered, spit flying all over the place.

James sighed as he transformed to a stag and ran away. Sirius was about to run after his friend when he saw an eagle flying down to perch on his shoulder. Then he found Kristanna holding his shoulder.

"Better register that power of yours, Mr. Sirius Black."

"Kris, I need to follow James," he insisted but Kristanna clung to his shoulder like the claws of an eagle.

She forced him to turn to her. "He needs some time… alone," she added, before finally taming the wild dog and accompanying him back to the manor.

_**NCSP:**_

"_What does it taste?" Kristanna asked her excitedly. _

_"It's not the usual taste anymore, it tastes like…" she mused for a while, "…like peas!"_

_"Peas, did you say? Then my theories are true," Kristanna concluded. Before Lily could say another word, she apparated._

_"Now, what is happening to that girl? What's the matter with peas?" Lily asked herself, gulping the remaining liquid in the glass._

_**a/n:** please review… please review… please review… that's all_


	10. Don't

_**a/n:** thanks for the reviews! Please don't sue me after this chapter. I just had to say that…_

CHAPTER 10: DON'T

"Kris, I can't believe that you're all talking about this nonsense!" Lily said as Kristanna closed her bedroom door.

Kristanna sighed. "Lils, I'm not lying, after all. That's the truth." She held out the hand where Lily's engagement ring was placed. "Here, take the ring off and look beneath it," she advised slowly. "And don't throw the ring out after reading it!" she reminded hastily.

Lily cautiously took the gold and red lined diamond ring and looked underneath it. _"It was a long journey on my way home to you… Lily and James…"_

"So, are you telling your best friend that she was lying?" Kristanna asked slowly as Lily read and reread the statement, trying to prove that it was wrong.

Lily felt that she shouldn't remove the ring from her finger. "But, Kris, this is a feat that cannot happen, surely," she insisted.

"But it did happen, Lils," Kristanna explained, letting herself fall on a chair conjured by Lily. "I didn't even expect that this could happen. I didn't even notice that by the end of seventh year…" she sighed and looked at her friend once again.

"How about you and Black?" Lily interrogated, trying to find people with the same case as hers.

"Lily, that's different. I've been with Black since… well, seventh year," Kristanna said, looking sorry that her friend didn't find what she was looking for. "Besides," she stood up, and took a glass, starting to pour a little of this and that on it, "You were the one who told me that 'Love comes in a way…"

"…We least expected it.' I know, I know," Lily said, taking the glass of potion. "Did you put it?" she asked her, sniffing the potion that exhaled a smell of mixed moss and vomit. "I think I cannot handle the taste of it," she said, pinching her nose.

"I totally forgot," Kristanna said, searching her clothes for the potion. "Sirius!" she shouted, and Sirius popped in the bedroom. She held out a palm and with a clear understanding, he passed the purple bottle to her, kissed her, and disapparated.

She tipped the bottle and three drops got out, creating hissing noises. The smell of the potion changed. "I feel creepy everytime I see Black touching you like that," she said while drinking the potion.

"What does it taste?" Kristanna asked her excitedly.

"It's not the usual taste anymore, it tastes like…" she mused for a while, "…like peas!"

"Peas, did you say? Then my theories are true," Kristanna concluded. Before Lily could say another word, she apparated.

"Now, what is happening to that girl? What's the matter with peas?" Lily asked herself, gulping the remaining liquid in the glass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sirius, try to drink this," Kristanna asked her fiancé. "I didn't put anything on it. It's just water," she said, putting a drop of her invention.

Sirius obediently drank the water. "Kris, are you sure this is water? It tastes of butterbeer," he complained.

"Does James like peas?" Kristanna asked. Sirius nodded as they walked in the small orchard-forest of the manor.

"It's weird but he really does," Sirius said. Kristanna grabbed the glass and took a sip.

"You know, I'm really confused. What is your favorite food, again?" she asked him.

"Feed me anything, as long as it tastes good," Sirius said.

"But you liked roast chicken the most, do you?" Kristanna said with a small laugh.

Sirius looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"And that kind of roast chicken is the one roasted above real fire lighted by rosewood and filled with basil leaves," Kristanna continued. "Don't worry, I'll cook you one."

She hummed as she walked away, transformed to an eagle, and flew to the tower of the manor, where Lily was.

_**NCSP:**_

_Lily smiled secretly as she went down the stairs first. However, her long-trailed robes got her and she slipped. She went down the stairs with uncontrollable steps. As she went at the last flight of stairs, James jumped from the stair balcony, did some somersault, and caught Lily's waist, slowly making a 720O turn. Lily met James' eyes, full of worry and relief, and she did something that she felt right to do…_

_**a/n:** please review! Flames are allowed if you care to have a forest fire!_


	11. Driven by the Heart

_**a/n:** here it is! Thanks for the reviews anyway. I don't have time replying to all of you. I'm too busy…_

CHAPTER 11: DRIVEN BY THE HEART

James was all alone, sitting inside his room. He was looking at the window at the far wing of the manor, where Lily stayed.

"Lily, when will you remember everything?" James said, hoping that that wind could carry his message. "Before, you were always with me, but now, you don't even want to look at me. What should I do?"

"What should you do? Try to get out of this room and help her remember," Sirius interrupted, standing by the doorway.

"Padfoot," James said, looking surprised.

"Prongs, why don't you stop crowding yourself in this room and get out of here?" Sirius asked him as he pulled James' arm. "Besides, Lily won't remember anything if you're just here. She needs reminiscing, man."

"But, it's like she's going to hex me everytime I get near her," James said. "I can't even call her Lily."

"Don't you remember anything? Before, you were determined to get Lily's memory back!" Sirius spat, shaking James so that he'll wake up.

"I know, Sirius, but that was different. She doesn't remember anything, anything, then…"

"So, now that she remembered something, you'll just sit here and drown yourself like before?" Sirius asked. "So what if that's what she remembered? Try to get all of her memories back, Prongs. Because if she's really special, she'll come back to you, no matter what!"

"Padfoot," James said, his eyes ignited with new hope.

Sirius sighed and opened James' wardrobe. "Try to dress up; we're going to the place tonight."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know, Kris. I just can't believe that I hang out with Potter, and now…" she didn't finish her statement but she merely looked at the ring. "Maybe I should remove it."

"And throw it away? No, no, Lily," Kristanna said.

"No. I mean, if my memory comes back to me, I'll wear it again. I'll just have you keep it," she said, trying to remove the ring. It won't move.

"What happened?" Kristanna asked, looking amused.

"The ring wouldn't move!" Lily said breathlessly, attempting to remove it. Her finger became swollen.

"Don't try it anymore, Lily. It really won't move," Kristanna said, holding her swollen finger. "I am starting to believe that other muggle superstitions are true," she said, chuckling a little.

She helped Lily dress up with James' favorite robes of hers (though she didn't know) and apparated down the manor.

"My, Kris, you look wonderful than ever," Sirius praised. Kristanna hit him on the head. "I thought that this hair will smell of rubber forever1," she said in reply.

Sirius blushed in embarrassment. "Are we ready to go?" he asked everyone.

Lily nodded nervously as the four of them apparated to the same place where Lily got her memory back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That was really fine, isn't it, Lily?" Kristanna asked, elbowing her friend on the back.

"Ow – yes, it is," she said managing to smile in front of James. She blushed. "I quite enjoyed the food, thank you," she told the man, who gave a small smile in reply.

"I think it is, especially the roast chicken Kristanna cooked," Sirius said, patting his stomach. "You really know my taste," he told her fiancé, kissing her hand.

"PDA's not allowed, you lack-wit," Kristanna said, grabbing her hand away from him.

Lily smiled secretly as she went down the stairs first. However, her long-trailed robes got her and she slipped. She went down the stairs with uncontrollable steps. As she went at the last flight of stairs, James jumped from the stair balcony, did some somersault, and caught Lily's waist, slowly making a 720O turn. Lily met James' eyes, full of worry and relief, and she did something that she felt right to do…

"Am I right now?" Kristanna asked Sirius.

Sirius gave a quick kiss on her lips. "You're wit never decreases, Kris. You're as cunning as ever," he praised, placing his arms around her waist. The girl leaned on his shoulder, watching the scene.

Lily was kissing James, and he kissed her further. Their lips never parted.

"When will they end? Midnight?" Sirius asked, getting bored and weary.

"Do you want to end up single this midnight?" Kristanna threatened, raising a fist. Sirius gulped.

_**NCSP:**_

_Sitting on the bed, I slowly take a glance  
And listen to the innermost part of my heart  
Thinking of you and me holding each other's hand  
Looking at the sky above while leaning on your shoulder  
Do you remember the day  
When we first met each other  
But it looks like now I can't see you before me  
And everything seems blurry...  
Because of the tears I won't shed  
_


	12. At that Time

CHAPTER 12: AT THAT TIME

_(Na Shi Huo – At that Time)_

_Sitting on the bed, I slowly take a glance  
And listen to the innermost part of my heart  
Thinking of you and me holding each other's hand  
Looking at the sky above while leaning on your shoulder  
Do you remember the day  
When we first met each other  
But it looks like now I can't see you before me  
And everything seems blurry...  
Because of the tears I won't shed_

Chorus:  
I don't want to let you go  
Let you go like this  
But I am still me, not your plaything  
That moment you kissed me  
What did that represent?   
I don't want to let you go  
Gently let you go like this  
But I am still me, but not like the original me  
And that time your warmth transformed to a monster  
Although I was still in your heart  
Now I'm lonesome-  
Now I'm lonesome...

_Sitting on the bed, I slowly look at you_

_And try to feel if you're really there_

'_Cause I see you smile but that smile's not mine (not for me)_

_Do you remember the day?_

_When we first looked at each other's eyes_

_But it looks like you cannot remember_

_And everything's so dark_

_For the sadness I cannot release_

The two (Sirius and Kristanna) slowly descended from the top of the stairs, slow as ever, and when they reached the two kissing figures, they broke apart, Lily pushing James away. James, however, didn't let go of Lily.

"Lily, do you remember how much you loved me?" James cried, holding her by the elbows.

"Let go of me, Potter. Let go of me, please!" Lily pleaded, feeling that bruises will form on the parts where he was holding her. She tried to be strong, she tried to block her tears but it just blurred her vision.

"Why did you kiss me, then?" James asked her. "You remembered, you just don't want to admit it!" he shouted.

Lily's head suddenly burst with memories that she cannot handle. She held both sides of her head, trying to block the sounds. "Stop! No! I don't remember anything, Potter! Stop it!"

"Why can't you remember? Why?" James asked her hopelessly, his roars slowly fading.

Lily grabbed her chance and slapped James. "Potter, stop pestering me! I don't want to see you anymore!" She walked away a few steps. _"Why do I have to fall for a bigheaded, arrogant prat like you?" _she thought, wiping her tears before apparating.

"I think we should really go," Kristanna said in a small voice. She steered out of the hall, and apparated.

"At least you're not hopeless," Sirius said, looking at the spot where the two ladies disappeared.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily touched her lips as she stared at the sky. She went to the washroom to wash her face and suddenly, as though something ordered her to do, she placed her palm on the cold mirror. She suddenly removed it.

She washed her face and looked at the mirror, looking at herself. "Is this really me after the day I remember? Why can't I remember?" She touched the cold surface of the mirror, on her reflection. She touched the side, feeling that behind the glass, there was someone holding her hand.

"What is happening to me?" she asked herself. She hit the mirror several times. "What is happening to me?" she cried, hitting the glass once again. She slumped down to the floor and wept, water still pouring to the sink. She was weeping hard that she didn't realize that the water was overflowing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to move to your room?" James asked his friend, who nodded.

Sirius was levitating his baggage. "Of course, Prongs. This was is better. I think moving in this room at this time is better so that the princess won't hear the bangings."

James sighed and entered the room. "Sorry for the room, James," Sirius said. "But I think it's the same as yours. It's just colored black and blue."

James heard the door close. He decided to go to the washroom because it was almost sunrise. However, he unconsciously placed his hand on the cold mirror, at the exact time when Lily placed hers. He removed it, as though he was electrified.

"I must be crazy," he sighed as he continued to wash his face and do his thing. Then he heard some weeping from the other room. He placed his ears near the wall and he really heard it. It was Lily weeping.

_**NCSP:**_

_The fairy light stood up, with all grace that she can endure, and her robes of green came trailing after her, leaving glitters on her former sitting place. She coughed, hiding the embarrassment. "Of course, my dear Lady. You caught me, after that," she said in a short sentence. "you were thinking that I am just a firefly" – Lily saw an image of herself catching a green dot of light falling from the destroyed rose – "Imagine that?" she laughed with a mixture of her immodest coughing. "A human thinking that the Lady of the Water was a firefly? It's embarrassing! It's…" she stopped as she met her mistress' glare._

_**a/n: **oh, this is nothing, please review!_


	13. The Lady's Reminisce

_**a/n: **the long wait is over! Anyway, anyway, I would like to thank all who reviewed, though I cannot reply to all of you one by one. _

_Actually, I'm running low on imagination supplies. If you want to suggest something, please PM or email me._

CHAPTER 13: THE LADY'S REMINISCE

Lily got out of the bathroom and wiped herself dry. She gasped when green light came from her hand. She opened her palm and a beautiful lady with long, black hair adorned with flowers and long green robes. "What are you?" she asked, horrified.

The girl turned around as she sat down on the floor. "My dear mistress, I think you're in distraught that you remember your name and you don't remember me," the girl said, appearing sad.

"Well, I don't really know you," Lily admitted. "I don't remember things after my seventh year."

"Oh, my dear mistress, I'm sorry. I'm Argua," she introduced. "I am yours."

"How did that happen?" Lily asked her.

"Let me recall. You and the man with the raven's hair were walking in the forest where we dwell – I dwell before." She touched and swirled the basin of water on the dresser.

Lily approached the basin that looked like a pensieve because of its silvery light. "Is that a pensieve?" she wandered loudly.

Lily watched the whole scene run before her eyes, clear to the memory of the fairy light, as the latter narrated the story.

"My denizens were playing by the water when the man with the raven's hair" – the bowl showed the figure of James holding her hands while chasing each other by a nearby spring – "hit the throne where I was sitting – well, it looked like a flower to humans, actually," she said haughtily, coughing a little.

"Then, what happened?" Lily asked, carrying the basin to the bed and looking at it.

Argua coughed. "I think it's a little rude for that man to stamp on my throne," she said with mocking sweetness.

Lily frowned at her fairy light. _"She is not modest," _she thought. "I'm asking you what happened, Argua," Lily said.

The fairy light stood up, with all grace that she can endure, and her robes of green came trailing after her, leaving glitters on her former sitting place. She coughed, hiding the embarrassment. "Of course, my dear Lady. You caught me, after that," she said in a short sentence. "you were thinking that I am just a firefly" – Lily saw an image of herself catching a green dot of light falling from the destroyed rose – "Imagine that?" she laughed with a mixture of her immodest coughing. "A human thinking that the Lady of the Water was a firefly? It's embarrassing! It's…" she stopped as she met her mistress' glare.

"Please just continue with the story, okay?" Lily said with impatience.

Argua coughed once again, embarrassed that her mistress became impatient with her. "Well, I liked you from the first time I saw you. After three months – yes, yes, that's after three months – the raven haired boy went to the forest to get me to go to you," she narrated. "At first, my army of fairies attacked him and tried to drive him away. I myself refused to go with him. You know, I don't trust him because of what he did to my small throne.

"He told me that he will bring me to you, because I told you that I had the option to go with you sometimes. I go back to the spring everytime I disappear. Then he presented me to you while my fairies were dancing above and while he's giving a certain" – she held Lily's hand – "Hey, where's the ring he gave you?" she inquired.

"It's on the other hand, Argua," Lily said, showing her other hand with the swollen finger.

Argua coughed heavily. This is so much for her discomfiture. "Well, that's the ring," she said. "My apologies, my Lady."

"Ok, that's all," Lily said, turning away and rolling her eyes. Argua became a light once again, jumped to her palm, and disappeared. "I shouldn't have talked to her, she's not my kind of pet," she sighed. "But at least, I knew about something," she smiled as she stood up and went away of the room.

_**NCSP:**_

"_Mistress Lily is so kind, even though she's a muggle-born, she's deserving to be the next Mistress Potter," Noli beamed, his huge eyes teary._

_"Noli, get a life and return to the kitchen," James said. "And wear the socks I gave you!" he shouted at him as the elf went inside the kitchen._

_"Socks?" Lily repeated. "I thought giving clothes to a house-elf marks his freedom?" she inquired. _

_"Nah, his family is too loyal. My father gave him a jacket but he just kept it, their family never left this house," James said, putting his feet on the table._

_"That's ridiculous, James," Kristanna said, pushing his feet off. "I'm still eating!"_

_"And Sirius too," he said. "He eats anything you cooked. Right, Padfoot?" he asked Sirius, who was almost eating the plate delectably._

_Sirius gave a thumbs-up. "She'll be great, I promise," he said. "As long as she does not put any poison on my food," he added darkly._

_**A/n: **ok, this chapter is really nothing, just something to update. Anyway, if you would like to, please try to read my other LxJ fics, **Miss Match **and **Four Crazy Signs of Love**. I would like to hear from you. thanks!_


	14. Vow on the Sand

_**a/n:** thanks to those who reviewed. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

CHAPTER 14: VOW ON THE SAND

"So, where's our next stopover?" Sirius asked Kristanna.

Kristanna swallowed her bacon with haste before answering. "We're going on a vacation, since my proxi in St. Mungo's has arrived," she said happily.

Lily gaped at her, neither happy nor angry. "Well, it's a good thing, Kris. You need rest," she said.

"Thanks, Lils. We'll be apparating to a muggle resthouse. I got trouble with the old woman guarding the place," Kristanna said, taking from her pocket a few bills. She smoothed them and folded them. "Sometimes, muggle money is better because they're lighter than our coins," she said to herself. "Noli," she called out.

The group jumped when a loud crack was heard. It was Noli, the house elf of the Potter Manor. "Mistress Spencer called Noli?" the house elf said in a voice-that-inhaled-helium voice.

"Yes, yes. Kindly bring the baggage here," she ordered kindly, her voice muffled with the sandwich she was eating.

"It's Noli's honor to serve the mistress who will become Master Black's wife," he blabbed.

"Noli, one thing," Kristanna said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temple. "I hear those words seven days a week. Can't you cut it out?" she asked him.

"Certainly, my Mistress," he said happily as he disappeared in a crack.

Noli reappeared, carrying piles and piles of boxes. "That's too rude!" Lily exclaimed, standing up. She scooped up some of the boxes and noticed how light they are.

"Lily, I don't abuse house-elves, they're still empty," Kristanna said. "Now, if you're still planning to make a club to introduce elf rights, try to contact Remus Lupin, okay?" Kristanna said, laughing a little.

"Mistress Lily is so kind, even though she's a muggle-born, she's deserving to be the next Mistress Potter," Noli beamed, his huge eyes teary.

"Noli, get a life and return to the kitchen," James said. "And wear the socks I gave you!" he shouted at him as the elf went inside the kitchen.

"Socks?" Lily repeated. "I thought giving clothes to a house-elf marks his freedom?" she inquired.

"Nah, his family is too loyal. My father gave him a jacket but he just kept it, their family never left this house," James said, putting his feet on the table.

"That's ridiculous, James," Kristanna said, pushing his feet off. "I'm still eating!"

"And Sirius too," he said. "He eats anything you cook. Right, Padfoot?" he asked Sirius, who was almost eating the plate delectably.

Sirius gave a thumbs-up. "She'll be great, I promise," he said. "As long as she does not put any poison on my food," he added darkly.

"I might as well add Veritaserum now and then," Kristanna chuckled. "Must be time!" she gasped as she looked at her silver-and-gold watch.

"Apparate? Aren't we…?" Lily started.

"You have passed the test and you're registered, Lily," Kristanna assured. She magically placed their entire package inside a trunk and had Sirius hold it. "Off we go," she said. She apparated first, then Sirius.

"That leaves us," James smiled. He could tell that Lily was nervous. "You go first," he said.

Lily closed her eyes. _The three D's… (And it sucks remembering them)_

As she started to feel like she was sucked, James held her and apparated too, guiding her to the resthouse. They ended up inside a small, wooden house smelled like sunlight.

"You really cannot leave her alone, can you?" Sirius teased James, who blushed a little.

"We have a week here, guys. Enjoy yourselves!" Kristanna vociferated, opening the door that took in lots of sunlight.

"Lily, I hope you'll remember something here," Kristanna told her friend.

Lily smiled. "Kris, thanks for the help. Even though I hate Potter, few people knew what I really felt for him."

"And that includes me," Kristanna said. "I knew that from the very start. You just don't want to believe your heart.

Lily embraced her best friend from the back. "Thank you," she said.

"Thank you, too," Kristanna replied. "Come on, we have to prepare lunches," she said, dragging Lily to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was nearly sunset when the girls went out of the house, carrying baskets of food. "You two, having fun?" Kristanna asked Sirius and James, who shook themselves dry as they approached the nearby hut where Kristanna and Lily sat, watching them.

"Yo, Kris! Why don't you come over?" Sirius asked his fiancé. Kristanna muffled his ramblings by stuffing on his mouth one large sandwich.

"There. Don't convince me to get near the water," she threatened.

"Are you scared?" James asked her.

"No, I'm not," she said boldly. She stood up and dragged Sirius by the neck to the water. She pushed him and chased him wildly, later transforming to an eagle that pecked on him.

"They look good together, don't they?" Lily asked James kindly, for the first time in days.

James looked around him, slightly expecting that she was talking to another person. "Err… well… yes! They really look good together. They're very stubborn as a couple," he said, chuckling slightly.

Their gazes locked with each other in a moment. Sirius stared at the eagle and nodded. Sirius apparated and Kristanna (as an eagle) flew away.

"Where are they?" Lily asked James as she looked at the spot where the lovebirds were.

James' face was enlightened. "Do you want to remember something, Lily?" he asked her, cautious at the use of her first name.

"I do want to remember everything, James," Lily said, slowly saying his first name. James shuddered as he heard Lily calling him with his name. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Lily said with her original bossy tone.

"Yes, ma'am!" James said, standing up straight. He took a stick from the sand and drawing a heart and the letter "U." he laid down on the spot where it was supposed to be "I."

Lily ran towards him. She muffled her laughter as she saw James swallowing the sand as he was on the "I" spot. "James!" she shouted happily.

"Lily, I love you!" James shouted, determined to let the whole world hear him. He repeated the sentence three times.

Lily giggled like a schoolgirl. She knelt on the sand and tears were falling down her eyes silently. James sat up. Lily motioned him to come near her.

"James," Lily said, looking directly to his eyes, piercing his very soul.

"What?" James asked, kneeling before her.

Lily embraced James and cried. "James, I don't remember anything after what I remember now," she said, crying more horribly every second. "I'm really touched."

She let go and looked at him. "But I would like to tell you that ever since I met you, ever since you started to play jokes on me, I love you," she admitted, hugging him tightly.

James was bewildered. The "old" Lily didn't tell him that she had loved him ever since they were in third year, the year when he started to notice her and the year when he started to show off on her.

"Lily, I loved you ever since I noticed you," James also admitted.

"But do you think we're going too fast?" Lily asked him, letting go.

"Do I have to woo you once again?" James asked her.

Lily smirked. "Well, you should, James Potter," she said, standing up and going back to the resthouse.

"She's still the same Lily Evans," James sighed, shaking his head and lying back on the sand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they're well?" Sirius asked Kristanna.

"Hey, don't you think my plan's great?" Kristanna asked, eyeing the huge "I (heart) U" drawn on the sand.

"How about us? When will we work out?" Sirius asked hopefully.

Kristanna smirked. "How about now?" she said, kissing him passionately.

_**NCSP:**_

"_Why don't you try to give me a star?" Lily asked James as they stared to the starry sky. "Taking one won't hurt, they're too many."_

_James looked at her disbelievingly. "Even magic cannot do that," he said reasonably._

_"James, reaching out a hand to pick a star might not be as you have wished, but it won't dirty your hands," Lily reminded._

_"You have a lot of quotable quotes," James said, kissing her cheek._

_"Honestly, James, I'm serious. Trying to do it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all!" Lily argued._


	15. Star

CHAPTER 15: STAR

"Kris, are you really sure that…?" Lily started, but abruptly stopped as she caught something with her eyes.

_"Lily, I love you very much," _that was written on a white flag, waved by Sirius manually."Oh really," Lily said, her eyebrows twitching.

Kristanna laughed. "I supposed this is something," she muttered.

"Hey, Prongs!" Sirius shouted, looking at James crazily. "I'm looking stupid here," he said.

"Do you?" James asked. "Don't be like that, Padfoot, I thought you're my friend!" James shouted in amusement.

"But why do I have to do this?" he asked him.

"Well, that's just the first," James said, winking.

Later that day, when Lily went out to the veranda to merely stare at the beach, she saw something.

"Hey, James, what are you doing there? The sun's too hot!" she shouted, looking pitifully at him.

"This is called sacrifice!" James shouted, still lying on the sand. Once again, he did what he did the day before.

Lily smirked and giggled. "Come over here!" she shouted.

James got out of his lying position and took the bouquet he got for Lily. He went back to the sand to dive for his shoes and ran up to the house. He climbed the wall and went to the veranda where Lily was standing.

Lily hit him hard on the head. "That's not a good thing to do, James," she scolded.

"You told me to woo you again. Is it not a good idea?" James asked her playfully.

Lily mockingly hit him, punched him, and slapped him. "You're really a jerk, James Potter," she said, as he finally caught her and embraced her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was looking at the window. "That James Potter will never learn," she sighed as she closed her eyes, the wind touching her face. "Ow!" she said.

She opened her eyes and realized that there was an owl sitting on her lap, biting her finger because she didn't notice the owl's arrival.

Lily, offended with the attention-seeking bird, took the rolled-up parchment and read it.

"_Reaching out a hand to pick a star might not be as you have wished, but it won't dirty your hands."_

Then she spotted something glittering like a star, at the end of the beach. Attracted with the sight, she got out and followed the beautiful light. It was an amazing sight. It was like seeing a star on land. She was eager to see the star closely so she approached the light, running along the way.

She stopped as she looked at the light captivatingly. Then she saw a silhouette holding the star-like thing.

"I never knew that you'll be attracted with this," James said, holding up a stone that lighted up like the stars in the sky.

"What's that?" Lily asked, making a grab on the stone but James held it back.

"I picked it up earlier, it fell to the sea," he said simply. "This, actually, is a meteoroid," James explained. "However, this one is really weird. It was able to retain its light," he said.

"Can I keep it?" Lily asked him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry, it won't dirty your hands," James said jokingly.

"You mean…" Lily started.

"Before, I promised you that I will give you a star," James explained. "Now, I have kept that promise. I got that just for you and for you alone," James said.

"Thank you, James!" Lily said, hugging him tight that he was out of breath.

She raised the 'star' overhead and saw its radiant beauty and luster.

FLASHBACK

_"Why don't you try to give me a star?" Lily asked James as they stared to the starry sky. "Taking one won't hurt, they're too many."_

_James looked at her disbelievingly. "Even magic cannot do that," he said reasonably._

_"James, reaching out a hand to pick a star might not be as you have wished, but it won't dirty your hands," Lily reminded._

_"You have a lot of quotable quotes," James said, kissing her cheek._

_"Honestly, James, I'm serious. Trying to do it doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt at all!" Lily argued._

_"Lily, is it really hard to explain to a smart woman like you?" James asked._

_To this, Lily didn't answer. "What time is it?" she asked instead._

_James glanced to his watch. "It's five minutes from midnight," he said._

_"James, tell me if it's midnight, okay?" Lily told James._

_"Why?" James asked._

_Lily looked at the stars and said, "They told me that if it's midnight and you happen to count a hundred stars, the one you love will be happy for eternity."_

_"Do you really love me that much that you carry to count all the stars?" James asked teasingly._

_Lily frowned. "Who told you that I'm counting the stars for you?" she asked him sarcastically._

_"Because I know you love me," he said, kissing her._

END FLASHBACK

"Do you care to count the stars?" Lily asked innocently, attempting to hide that she can now remember that certain thing.

James looked at her, bewildered. "How did you…?"

_**NCSP:**_

"_Sure they are," Kristanna said darkly. "I'm the head of St. Mungo's and until now, since they started that excretal-project, there's no hospital allowance." She carried the tray of potions. "If that hospital is not magical, we'll be killing a million patients a day!"_

_Lily snorted. "Why aren't you telling the Ministry?" she asked._

_"Hello? As if my super-perfect grammar is a treasure for those Ministry creeps," she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe they just dump my letter to the trash bin, no matter how my owl bites them. Don't worry. I'll send a Howler next time." _


	16. You're Here Again

_**a/n:** I hope no one here is angry with me. Gomenasai! My computer's motherboard exploded and I became idle for a week. Oh well, I intended to update tomorrow but because I am rejoicing about my computer, I am updating a day earlier than scheduled. BTW, all my exams are done so I don't have a teeny-weenie problem, except for my three remaining projects._

CHAPTER 16: YOU'RE HERE AGAIN

Lily touched James' face and said in a faint whisper muffled by her resistance to shed tears, "I remember now," she said.

"You really do?" James' asked her, holding her hands.

"It has been a long journey on my way back to you, James," Lily said. With these words, James really knew that Lily had remembered.

James turned to the ocean and shouted, "You see? Lily remembered! She remembers me now!"

"James, that's stupid," Lily chuckled. "From the start, I really knew that I really knew you… differently, that is," she said.

"Like Dumbledore said, you'll remember me if I'm really special in your heart," James said, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Really, Dumbledore said that," Lily confirmed. "Let's go back now," she told James, who seemed to liven up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? What do you mean the wedding will be continued as expected?" Kristanna asked the two of them.

The two of them nodded slowly, smiling at each other. "Does that mean that you remember?" Sirius interrogated next.

They nodded once again. "Hey, why do you bug us, you two?" James finally asked, his temper flasked out.

"Besides, it's a good thing that I remember," Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Lily, what happened on the night of the war? To whom did you duel with?" Kristanna started to ask.

Lily tried to scan her mind. "I'm sorry, I can't remember," she said disappointingly.

"No matter. You'll remember that later on," Kristanna said in reply.

A knocking sound came from the window and Sirius saw an owl, carrying a large envelope. It set off after letting Sirius take the letter.

"Oh my gawsh! We're invited to a Ministry party! Tomorrow, seven o' clock," he informed, crumpling the too-large invitation. "It's the opening of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. How many galleons did they spend on that freaky fountain anyway?"

"About nearly a million," James answered. "Are they that corrupt?"

"Sure they are," Kristanna said darkly. "I'm the head of St. Mungo's and until now, since they started that excretal-project, there's no hospital allowance." She carried the tray of potions. "If that hospital is not magical, we'll be killing a million patients a day!"

Lily snorted. "Why aren't you telling the Ministry?" she asked.

"Hello? As if my super-perfect grammar is a treasure for those Ministry creeps," she said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe they just dump my letter to the trash bin, no matter how my owl bites them. Don't worry. I'll send a Howler next time."

"Do we have to leave tonight?" James asked.

"Aren't you a wizard, James Potter?" Lily asked. "We're going to apparate back, surely."

"Along with the great news that Lily Evans is back," James added, touching her chin.

"I told you Lily can taste peas," Kristanna told Sirius, making him carry the large tray of potions back to her trunk.

"Am I going to be your house-elf once we're married?" Sirius asked her.

Kristanna mimicked him. "Well, Sirius Black, do you still want to marry me or not?" she asked back threateningly.

"Of course I do," gulped Sirius.

_**a/n:** sorry, kinda short but don't be disappointed. I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters that will follow as I am near to the end in writing this fic._

_Please review. I would be inspired about that. I am brokenhearted._


	17. Parties and Reality

_**a/n:** to those who reviewed, thanks! This is my update! Sorry for the inconvenience…_

CHAPTER 17: PARTIES AND REALITY

"Actually, Lily, nobody knew that you lost your memory," James said, "well, except for the Order. But we're really cautious to hide it," he added.

Lily smiled. "I know," she said, removing her cloak outside the hall and handing it to a man. She placed her hands around his arm and motioned him inside.

"Ah, it's James Potter," one of them said, patting James' back merrily as he swayed his glass of firewhisky.

"Yeah, I just came out from a hospital leave. Broken ribs," he said, pointing at his back. However, when he left, he winked at Lily.

"Kris," Lily hissed, going to the banquet table.

"What?" Kristanna said, picking up a piece of sushi and eating it. "Aren't you enjoying things here?"

"Well, I'm a little out-of-place with James so I decided to go with you," Lily said, taking a plate. "I suppose it's okay?"

"Yes, it is. I'm just checking the ministry food. It's full of fats," Kristanna remarked.

"You're acting like a kitchen maiden now," Lily said. However, she saw someone familiar who greeted her eyes.

"Lils, where are you going?" Kristanna asked, her voice muffled with the bun stuffed in her mouth.

Lily didn't reply. She followed the woman in blood-red robes to a corridor. She looked around, searching for her.

"Lily Evans, it's nice to see you again," the voice said. She emerged from the shadows.

"Janice Kenter," she said shrewdly.

"You do remember everything," she said. "I'm happy for you."

"You don't look happy," Lily said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

Janice sighed. "I just want to ask you if you remember _everything_," she said.

"Of course," Lily answered.

"Even the night when you lost your memory?" Janice snapped, smirking.

"Well, I…" Lily started. Having a dawn of realization, she stopped.

"Let me help you, my dear," Janice started, pacing around. "We were having a duel. A rock hit you," she said.

She passed by Lily and whispered, "But if you remember, it will certainly be a catastrophe," she said giggly.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily hissed.

"You really don't know," Janice said. "Because James is only mine," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, what is happening to you?" James asked, waving his hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily suddenly blinked out of her dream. "What?" she asked.

"We were talking to you," Sirius explained. "You would not even move!"

"Sorry, must have dozed off," Lily apologized, standing up. She was assisted by Kristanna up to the manor.

"What is happening to you, Lils?" Kristanna asked anxiously. "You don't look good after the party."

"I just… remembered something," Lily said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed, Kris," she excused, going inside the wash room.

She closed her eyes and opened them, facing her replica on the mirror. "Is Janice telling the truth?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kristanna was counting off her potions when she heard a scream. The one she was holding slipped from her hand.

"Lily," she said, going down the staircase, her robes flowing behind her.

She knocked rapidly on Sirius' door along the way and the man stepped out, still on his pajamas. "What?" he asked groggily.

She pulled is hand and ran down the staircase, to the other set of stairs to the other wing of the house.

James went out of his room and tailed the couple as Kristanna kicked the door forcibly, opening it instantly.

Lily was panting on her bed, gripping the covers as though they could break. "Lily, what's wrong?" James asked.

Lily was silent. She was fuming. "Did you really do it?" she asked slowly, barely heard.

"What? I cannot understand you!" James said worriedly. He placed his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!"

"Why, Lily?" James asked innocently, frustrated because of this.

_**a/n:** so, what would happen? Why was Lily angry with James? Find out in my next update. So please review so that I'll be inspired. Flames are really really really really welcome (but I won't bother to read essays. Please!). just click the "go" button in the left side. Thank you very much!_


	18. Realization Strikes

_a/n: first of all, i would like to thank my reviewers:_

_**Jenna, ourlittlesecret7, **and** ReadingRobyn**, that is a part of the story, satisfy your answers by reading this chapter._

_**Robster639**, merci!_

CHAPTER 18: REALIZATION STRIKES

"Is it true that you placed a bet on me?" she asked bitterly, trying to hold back her tears.

"Lily, I…" James started but he stopped.

"You did win," Lily said sarcastically. "How much did you win?"

"Lily…" James said.

"I'm out of here!" she shouted. She got out of bed and magically packed up. She took off her engagement ring and threw it on the ground as the three stared at it in horror.

She apparated as she got hold of her things. Kristanna stepped in front of James. "Is it true, James?" she asked.

James nodded slowly. "But I did not mean anything!" he tried to explain.

Kristanna looked at him disbelievingly as she went out of the room, leaving Sirius and James.

Sirius looked at James. "Prongs," he started, "I didn't know. When and why did you do it?"

James sat down wearily on Lily's bed and started to tell Sirius what happened.

FLASHBACK

_"James Potter. You're really famous but you cannot even hold Lily Evans?" the boy sneered._

_"Shut up, Terret!" James shouted, waving a fist._

_"Why don't you admit it, Potter. You're just a scum. You cannot even please her."_

_"Wanna bet?" James dared._

_The boy smiled. "Of course, Potter. If you're able to do that, you'll never get a word from me."_

_"Deal," he replied. "What if not?" he asked._

_"You'll face your greatest humiliation," Terret said._

END FLASHBACK

"Man, you're really selfish when you did that," Sirius said, sitting down a stool.

"I know, Padfoot. I just don't know what urged me to do it. Pride, I should say," James concluded.

"You really won the bet; you also won Lily's heart. But now, you lost her," Sirius said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James ended up drinking in the Leaky Cauldron all night. The effects started to go through him and he started to talk to himself.

"I did everything for her," he said, swinging his wine glass madly. "I did that to save her," he said further, hiccupping. Tom the innkeeper merely shook his head while he proceeded with cleaning the whole pub. At that instant, there was a new visitor.

She slowly walked towards Tom and talked to him. However, she paused for a minute and looked at the madly swinging guy at the farthest end of the bar.

"… and you know what she did? She forgot me! I did everything to make her remember me. And look what she did!"

She went nearer and nearer and her hood fell off. Her bright red hair glimmered in the dim candlelight. Tears fell slowly from her eye as she watched James, his misery. He looked worse than the way Kristanna described.

"We have come too far, James," she whispered. "I didn't know it will be like this." With that, she asked the innkeeper to give a room for James. She accompanied the man who carried him and she watched him. Lily held James' hand and cried.

"This is all your fault, James. You shouldn't have done that in the first place," Lily said, scolding the subconscious man. "You should have told me about it. You don't need to place a bet on me. I have loved you before and until now."

She turned to leave but she heard some indistinct murmuring. Then she realized that James was telling her, "Don't leave me here."

Lily was reluctant, but she obeyed. She sat down beside James but James pulled her. She ended up lying on the bed, facing James' face. She tried to arrange his stubborn hair and her hands landed on his cheek.

Lily fell asleep after watching over James' peaceful state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily woke up inside the room. She glanced at the side and saw that nobody's there. James?" she called out. No one answered. She recognized James' writing on the lamp table. She opened the note and it said:

_Whatever happened before, forgive me. I did that because I love you. Now, I am lost. I have to go back to the place where it came from. I have lost the bet and I have to go… Goodbye, Lily. I will never forget you…_

Lily placed her hand on her mouth. She felt something unusual and depressing as she read the last two sentences of the letter. Because of this, she wore her coat and ran down as fast as she could out of the Leaky Cauldron. She bumped to Kristanna who asked her, "Lily, where are you going?"

"To the ministry," Lily panted, almost knocking her over.

"Why?" Kristanna shouted while they were standing on the busy street outside the pub.

"I have to meet James!"

When Lily arrived at the ministry office, she rushed up to James' office. She only saw Sirius.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked, putting his feet off the table.

Lily panted first. "Sirius, where is James?"

"He just left. He went to Scotland to end terms," Sirius replied.

"End terms? I don't understand."

Sirius sighed. "Let me show you." He stood up next to a small silver cabinet. With his wand, he locked the office door and touched, with the tip of his wand, the cabinet door. It opened up and there was a silvery glow coming from the inside. He pushed all the books aside and it revealed a small silver bowl engraved with runes, a pensieve.

"What does a pensieve have to do with this?" Lily asked.

Sirius carefully placed the bowl on his table and sat down. "Lily, usually, our office uses a pensieve for witnesses. However, James owns his own pensieve to relieve his stress for some times." Sirius waved his wand and the curtains covered the windows. "Lily, please don't tell James about this. He'll kill me." He pointed his wand to the pensieve and scanned all the memories. He was muttering, "I'm sure he placed it here…"

"What's taking too long?" Lily asked.

"Here," Sirius said. "Come with me, Lily," he offered.

They went to the place where they all came from: Hogwarts. Lily and Sirius saw themselves standing in front of the lake where they humiliated Snape. Lily saw herself by the lake, talking with Kristanna while James was under the tree, looking at her absentmindedly. Kristanna whispered something to Lily and Lily looked behind her, just to see James looking at her. The present Lily went nearer and saw James, really drawing her outline by the lake. Nobody knew that he was a good artist!

Lily looked again to the lake's view. A man approached James, who sighed.

"How pitiful. Famous James Potter cannot get the mudblood Evans," he said sarcastically.

James immediately crumpled the piece of parchment and said, "Terret, what do you want?"

"Nothing, Potter. I just want to say that you're a loser," Terret replied."James Potter. You're really famous but you cannot even hold Lily Evans?" the boy sneered.

"Shut up, Terret!" James said, waving a fist. Nobody seemed to notice the tension between them.

"Why don't you admit it, Potter. You're just a scum. You cannot even please her."

"Wanna bet?" James dared.

The boy smiled. "Of course, Potter. If you're able to do that, you'll never get a word from me."

"Deal," he replied. "What if not?" he asked.

"You'll face your greatest humiliation," Terret said.

Lily stood at the side, apparently transfixed. "What are you going to do?" James replied.

"I'll make sure that mudblood will get what she deserves," Terret said.

"Don't touch Evans," James hissed.

Terret merely smirked as he found his way back to the next row of trees. Janice flashed a smile at James and tailed Terret as he left.

Lily had barely looked at James' distressed form when Sirius pulled her and brought her out of the memory.

Lily looked at the swirling liquid of the pensieve as Sirius silently placed it in the cabinet, back to its original form. "Lily, James won't bet just because of his pride. I thought that was only the reason but I've found out that your life, everything you are, is at stake when he agreed on the bet. I know James all my life. Trust me…"

Lily looked at Sirius. He was looking sincere. After closing her eyes and reflecting on what she'll do next, she opened them up and said, "Where is he?"

"He's gone, Lily. If you manage to catch up with…"

Sirius was never able to finish his statement when Lily spun around and blasted the door lock.

"I'm going to find him, Sirius!" Lily gasped as she ran away.

"Lily, make sure that you'll pay for the door," Sirius said, looking at the blasted doorway as though he was computing the cost of the blasted door.

Lily came sliding back to the office and conjured a vial out of nowhere. "Sorry, I have to do this, Sirius but can I borrow the pensieve? I need it now!" she said with urgency.

Sirius obeyed, opening the cabinet once again. Lily dipped her vial and when the vial was full with the silvery liquid, she asked Sirius to return the pensieve and magically covered the vial.

She slammed open the door of Kristanna's office as soon as she apparated on the spot.

"If you're going to apparate inside my office, why not apparate directly?" the healer asked as she calmly continued to write on her documents. The door mended itself.

"I'm sorry," Lily said with an urgent tone, "but you gotta help me!" she pleaded.

Kristanna stopped writing and looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. "About what? You look like this is a matter of life and death!"

"It is, Kris!" Lily exclaimed, throwing herself on her friend's desk. "This is my last chance to know where in the hell James went!"

Without any other choice, Kristanna opened her small chest on top of the table and took out a bottle with blue liquid. "Take care of this, this is very rare," Kristanna said, handing it to Lily. Lily excitedly took the bottle with shaking hands, and in her epileptic state, she accidentally let go of it.

"Lily, that is my last stock!" Kristanna shouted, leaping from her seat. "That costs ten galleons, actually!"

Lily did not even cry with the price. She knelt on the floor and stared at the gel-like liquid, looking at it miserably as though she would die without it. "Now, I will never be able to see James again," she said in a dejected whisper. She looked at Kristanna, expecting that her witty friend would think of a quick solution.

"I think I cannot do something about that," Kristanna said hopelessly.

Lily's eyes started to well with tears. "Please, Kris…"

Kristanna closed her eyes, not wanting to see her friend in a hopeless state. She tried to think for a while and she said, "Lily, I don't know if this will work but…"

_**a/n:** Chapter 18 on the go! However, it is sad to say that this story will come to an end after few chapters. Anyway, it is comforting in my part because I don't have to brainstorm in a certain story, but to try to please my readers, I still have two more stories, **The Four Crazy Signs of Love**, and the just starting fic of mine, **Miss Match**. I do hope you try to read that stuff. I see that there are other reviewers coming from other stories of mine and I'm very happy. _


	19. Foolish Heart

_**A/n:** Thank you for me reviewers: **Ebonite evans, wheezlygirl, ourlittlesecret7, mywayornoway**, and **Coeur Casse**. This is my next chapter. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 19: FOOLISH HEART

"But… what?" Lily said, desperate about the matter.

"What do you have in place of James?" Kristanna asked. Lily hopefully tried to smile as she gave the vial of pensieve liquid to Kristanna. "Hmm… this is pensieve liquid," she said, looking at the silvery material.

"Please, Kris," Lily pleaded.

Kristanna smirked. She threw the pensieve to the floor, its contents spilling. "You will never see him again, dear Lily," she said in a gentle voice, kneeling near Lily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my," Sirius said in a small voice, looking at the door. "Now, I need to fix this." He took out his wand and fixed the door. "That was nice," he said in remark. He turned around and heard another bang. "What the…?"

"Sirius, where is Lily?" Kristanna said, looking as if she had run ten thousand miles.

"She went to your office," Sirius explained, looking a little bit disappointed because of the second-time-blasted level of the door.

"No way, I left the office locked!" Kristanna shouted. "Oh no," she whispered to herself. She pulled Sirius' robes and apparated to St. Mungo's.

"What is happening here, Kris?" Sirius tried to ask.

"If Lily went to my office and found out that I'm out, why didn't she look for me? Something is really weird here," Kristanna said, voicing her thoughts to Sirius.

"You're just being paranoid, Kris," Sirius tried to calm her down.

They stopped at Kristanna's office. "I won't be calmed until I find Lily," she said. She searched her inside pockets to look for a key.

"Why don't you blast the door like what you did in my office?" Sirius asked, annoyed.

"No way, Sirius. My door can only be opened with my key and that key is… gone!" she exclaimed. "Oh no!"

Without another word, Dumbledore came, his robes sweeping the dusty floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lily, looks can be misleading," the fake Kristanna said. "Pity that you belong to the group that can be fooled so easily." Her eyes flashed in a way familiar to Lily.

"Janice!" Lily said.

"Love," Janice said in a mocking voice, "makes little witty Lily into a foolish girl. You're so gullible," she whispered.

"Janice, why are you doing this?" Lily asked miserably.

"Simple. If I cannot get James, you won't get him either," Janice explained, standing up. "A simple game of give and take."

"There is no simple game," Lily hissed.

"It is, for me," Janice said. "You took him away, Lily. I will make sure that I will take him away from you."

"_Expelliarmus!" _a voice shouted from the doorway. Amidst the smoke from the door, Dumbledore, Kristanna and Sirius, who was holding up his wand. He was the one who disarmed Janice.

"She took Polyjuice Potion," Kristanna said, kicking Janice. They waited for another fifteen minutes before Janice resumed her original form. With that, Dumbledore told them that he will be the one who'll handle the situation.

"You have to go and find Mr. Potter," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It is hopeless," Lily said, looking at the liquid on the floor.

"Lily, that potion is reusable," Kristanna explained. She took a bottle from her chest and used her wand to return the liquid inside.

"How about a part of him?" Lily asked.

"This is a hospital, Lily. Follow me," Kristanna said. The latter led her to a small storage room filled with blood and samples._ "Accio," _she said, causing a small test tube to zoom towards her. Kristanna motioned Lily to follow her to a sink and she mixed the blood specimen to the liquid.

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked as the potion glowed.

"Prepare to apparate, Lily. Hold the liquid for a bit and place it on your forehead. Then apparate. Do not concentrate to a place, or the location. Clear you mind," Kristanna explained. "That will lead you to your destination."

Lily disappeared after Kristanna said her instructions. However, she saw that there was a ray of hope shining on Lily's face.

"Good luck, Lily. I know that you'll get together someday," Kristanna said, staring at the liquid solution that started to disappear as though it was sucked by a sink.

_**a/n:** Please review and put your views. I'll be happily welcoming flames!_


	20. Again?

_**Ourlittlesecret7:** yes, of course it is!_

_**Melissa:** glad to hear that._

_**Hermione2012:** aww, I'm so sorry because this story is near to the ending. But maybe I could do some little magic (winks)._

CHAPTER 20: AGAIN?

"James, no!" Lily shouted as she found herself standing on top of a high building. "Don't jump!"

"Lily!" James gasped, looking at her. Lily saw that James would not really jump; he was holding a bottle of poison. "What are you doing here?"

"I want you to drop that bottle this instant, James Potter," Lily demanded in a mother-like way.

"It's too late, Lily. I am here to pay for everything," James said in a monotone.

"Pay for what?" Lily repeated.

"I did bad things to you before, and until now," James said from afar. "And you don't want to see me again, after you knew what I have done before. But believe me, Lily, I did it for your good."

"What good, James?" Lily cried, tears streaming down her eyes. "If you try to kill yourself, I'll also die. There's no good in store with that!"

"Lily…" James whispered. With no other thoughts in his head, he dropped the bottle, the thing falling down the building.

Lily ran towards James, hugging him tight in a way that James was suffocating. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, crying.

James took hold of Lily and said, "You know, Lily, you're really unpredictable."

Lily looked at James. "What do you mean?"

James smiled gently. "Before, you told me to leave you alone because of the bet. I lost this bet, Lily. Now, I decided to go, you stopped me."

"But, James, I did not mean it!" Lily apologized. "Really, I'm just a little mad at that time." She touched his face. "You know I won't leave you, not ever."

"I know," James replied. "A little mad? You're always like that, Evans. Uncontrollable, and stubborn," James continued.

Lily smiled in embarrassment. "I know. But that's the way you like me, right?"

"You know, I really knew that you love me," James said smugly.

"Why did you say so?" Lily replied sarcastically, an eyebrow raised.

"Because you never left when I requested you to stay with me," James answered. He reached out to embrace Lily when there was a green flash.

_"Avada Kedavra!" _a voice shouted. It was Janice. "Oh, together again," she said in an innocent tone.

"Janice, how did you…?" Lily started to ask but James immediately pulled her to the side.

"We left you under Dumbledore's guard!" he shouted.

"Well, let's just say that we got some of his white hairs for an hour," Janice said. "Besides, we're not here to talk about that. We're here to talk about your wedding," she pointed her wand to the couple and continued, "in hell. _Avada Kedavra!_"

James pushed Lily away and he jumped away to duck the spell. Quickly, Lily took out her wand and said, "Janice, you're always unfair."

"Do you want me to be fair, Lily? Let's have a duel, then," Janice invited, posing the dueling pose and ready to bow. "Oh, trust my, Lily. When you bow, I won't kill you."

Lily bowed, though her eyes were fixed to Janice. "No, Lily!" James shouted from the side. Lily looked at him sadly. She smiled and waved her wand, causing James to float in midair. He was inside a gigantic shield bubble.

"I'm sorry, James. This is my fight," Lily replied.

"Let's start," Janice said, her eyes widening crazily. _"Crucio!" _she shouted.

Lily gasped and said, _"Protego!" _

The curse bounced back and made the ground shake. The two women started to exchange curses and jinxes and thankfully, Janice did not resort to using the Killing Curse.

"Why aren't you using the _Avada Kedavra_?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Well, I just want you to suffer before I kill you. Destroy your beautiful face. I think that's the best, _Incendio!" _Janice shouted, flames erupting from her wand. Lily jumped out of the way and placed her head to the ground. She looked up, her face stinging. A part of her cheek was burned. She touched that part.

"Well, if I manage to burn all of your face, dear James won't love you anymore," Janice said. "He only sees beauty."

"That's not true!" Lily shouted. She disarmed Janice. All at once, Janice ran to her and started to attack her manually to get her wand back. Anything. In return, Lily kicked and punched her as she can, trying to be fair. "Is that all?" she asked.

"No, of course," Janice said. She took out a glowing silver knife and stabbed Lily. Because of this, she managed to get her wand back.

Lily whimpered in pain. "What did you do?" she choked out.

"I think you don't have the chance to live, Evans," Janice said. "Even if you best friend is the best healer in the world. I dipped this dagger," she showed it and the red blood of Lily turned dust and disappeared, "in the Immunity Potion. You will not be cured."

"No!" Lily shouted. She muttered an incantation the sent Janice zooming out and down the building. However, as she held a pole for her dear life, Janice also muttered an incantation that popped the shield bubble of James.

"Say goodbye, Lily," Janice cried crazily as she let go of the pole where she was holding on.

"James!" Lily shouted. She attempted to save him but she's suffering from loss of blood. Thinking blurrily, she jumped and embraced James, causing her to fall down that building with him.

_**a/n:** so, will they die (what a dumb question)? I think we will find a character that you thought was a mere extra in the earlier parts of the story. Caught you off guard, huh? Everything's got a reason…_


	21. Rain of Hope

_**a/N:** at last! Another update! Thanks for the reviews from everyone, I'm really glad about it. Anyway, please forgive my long absence._

CHAPTER 21: RAIN OF HOPE

"Lily, why did you follow?" James asked her.

"I just can't leave you," Lily replied, burying her face on James' chest. She was crying. "Everything's my fault."

James held Lily and Lily whimpered in pain. James saw her wound. "Lily, what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about me, James," Lily smiled before embracing James once again. "We're going to die!"

When the two of them got nearer to the ground, they closed their eyes, knowing what was going to happen. But they felt that their fall became slow so they opened their eyes. Five floors below, they saw Dumbledore, his wand pointing at them, smiling. Sirius sighed in relief as he embraced Kristanna. Kristanna was holding their wands.

The two of them gracefully landed on the ground. James ended up carrying Lily, who was panting. "What happened to her?" Kristanna asked, going near her.

"It's Janice," James said.

"Janice stabbed me with a knife," Lily said slowly.

"Don't worry, Lily, we can do something about that," Kristanna said in assurance.

"No, Kris. It's a knife dipped in an Immunity Potion," Lily explained.

Kristanna gasped. "What are we going to do?" she asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, there's always an answer," Dumbledore said, patting her shoulder. He made the others apparate before obliviating the muggles staring wildly at the scene.

They all arrived inside St. Mungo's and James laid Lily on top of a bed. "What are we going to do now?" Kristanna asked everyone, brainstorming herself.

Everyone became quiet, except for Lily's breathing. Just then, there was a greenish glow coming from Lily's hand and Argua came out and became a life size nymph.

"I know the suitable thing to do," she said with a smile. "But before anything else…" She placed her hands in a praying position and placed her hands on top of Lily's head and she became a giant ice cube.

"What exactly did you do?" James asked indignantly, looking at Lily's hard and cold body.

"I have to freeze her body so she would not die," Argua explained. "We have to find Dalin."

"Who is Dalin?" Sirius asked.

"Dalin is the Lady of the Woods. She is the only creature capable of curing any kind of disease, even if that nasty woman tried to stab her with a poisoned knife," Argua explained.

"We will go," the three of them said.

"No," Argua said, stopping them from advancing to her. "Only one can go with me. Dalin hates parties," she explained. "The only one who could endure the most terrible pain just for the sake of his loved one. And I know the exact person to bring with me."

"Who?" Kristanna asked.

"It's the one who caught me in the woods. Catching me for someone is really a great deed that could have cost your life, James, but you still did it. Therefore, I accept you to be my companion in this journey."

She waved her hand in front of James and said, _"Ashna nashen a voya."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are we?" James asked but there was no one there. Then he found a green butterfly with trails of colors behind. "Is that you, Argua?"

The butterfly did not answer but it perched on his shoulder. He continued to walk. They passed a small gate made by trees and vines. At that moment, Argua became human again, perched on top of James' head and with her butterfly wings.

"What the hell are you doing on the top of my head?"

"We have passed the tree or Reihav. It means I could use my powers again. And also yours," Argua said, getting off and flying down. "But now, the peril starts."  
Without warning, hundreds of vines came swinging out of nowhere, trying to whip the two of them. "Oh, this looks like battling the Whomping Willow!" James exclaimed, jumping and ducking in order to escape."

_"Ne sshuda," _Argua replied. "They're actually relatives. We have to find their freezing point!" she gasped. One of the vines captured her and pinned her to a large trunk, binding her more.

"Argua! What will I do?" James said, blasting all the vines but they kept on regrowing.

"Well, think!" she said sarcastically before disappearing inside the tree.

"This is really a serious matter," James said before turning to a stag. But what can a stag do? Kick the vines until he becomes a piñata? Anyway, he ran as fast as he can until he found a small knot out of green vines with flowers. Remembering that the vines and the Whomping Willow were relatives, he returned to his human form and pulled the vine with all his might. At that instant, there was a brief rain and Argua was there again, formed by the raindrops.

"Where have you gone?" he asked angrily.

"Anywhere?" Argua answered. "So, you're not really color blind. Let's go. That's the first obstacle and Dalin will not stop pestering our lives until we reach her."

Argua disappeared once again before James could say a word. He continued walking towards nowhere, following a trail of wild flowers.

He was slowly walking away from the covering of trees, sunshine hitting his face. He continued walking until he heard a beautiful voice, a hypnotizing voice.

"What is that?" James asked. He was totally mesmerized by the voices so he got off the trail he was following and followed the voice.

He found himself standing by a waterfall in front of a woman dressed in brown. She was wearing a crown of flowers on her head. "A lovely day," she greeted, turning her face to James.

"You've got the most wonderful voice," James praised.

"And it is definite that you'll hear all of it," the woman said in her enchanting voice, making James forget all about his existence. She opened her palm and magically, berries appeared. "If you eat these, my voice will be yours forever."

Suddenly, a voice popped at the side of his head. "You should not follow her!" the voice hissed. However, her voice of reason was shunted by the wonderful enchantress.

James took a berry, much to the woman's delight, and looked at it in wonder. In return, the woman smiled. "Take it," she offered.

_**a/n:** angry? Pissed off? In love? Satisfactory? Tell me about it. Please review._


	22. Treeky Questions

_**a/n:** to those who reviewed, many thanks. Youk now, it would really be a short time before I say goodbye to this story. So please enjoy this chapter. To those who were sending me e-mails, I AM NOT ON HIATUS. I just don't feel like updating every now and then, especially when I know that it is a crucial time. _

_This chapter is absolutely dedicated to my dear Angel, who was there to be by my side along the way. Also to my dear reviewers and my best friend, Din-din, I hope you'll get well soon._

CHAPTER 22: TREE-KY QUESTIONS

As James placed the berry near his mouth, a petal fell on top of James' head. He looked up and saw hundreds of lilies falling like rain on top of him. The woman also looked up. One lily slowly fell down and James caught it, instantly releasing his grip on the berry.

"Remember what you are here for," Argua's voice reminded.

James looked at the woman. "I'm sorry but I think I resent your offer," he said, picking up the berry from the ground and giving it back to her.

The woman took the berry and it disappeared on her hand. "You have great love, young man," she said, smiling sweetly. "And my voice will always be yours." The woman walked away and picked up a red flower with a pearl in the middle. She gave it to him. "This is the Anela. It never dies, it never disappears. Take care of it. It pleases anyone it sees, it lifts the heart of anyone who takes the fragrance of it. It gives peace to an unending battle. It may have a use for you."  
James took the flower and the woman disappeared. At that moment, Argua, as a butterfly, returned. "Sometimes, I think I'm not really impressed with you."

"Sometimes I think you have no use," James said sardonically. They returned to the trail and walked, I mean, Argua floated and James walked.

They entered a small cave, still following the trail of vines. However, the ground shook when they heard a roar.

"What is that?" James asked Argua. She merely shrugged and motioned him to move faster before that creature leaps up to them.

James nodded and followed her orders. Nevertheless, the roar they have heard earlier sounded nearer and nearer everytime they took a step. Just then, they found themselves in the center of the cave, in front of a monster.

The creature has the body of a human but it also has three pairs of eyes and two pairs of arms. Aside from that, the creature looked frightening.

"What are you doing inside my lair?" the monster asked.

James gulped. "We were just… walking along," he said while backing out.

Argua slowly followed him and said, "Aren't you going to continue?"

"Do you want me to die?" James asked.

"Do you want my dear mistress to die?" Argua asked. "Do it! Fight him if you need to!"

James looked at the nymph as though she's out of her mind. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm not, but you are," she said seriously. "He'll ask you to fight him anyway."

The monster turned back to James. "Are you willing to fight me just to be able to pass this cave?" he asked arrogantly. "If you win, you can pass. If you lose, you'll die (of course)."

"Deal," James said, taking out his wand.

"I think I have to help you," Argua whispered. She became a smoke that enveloped James' wand.

"I thought you won't think about helping," James said.

"Shut up," his wand hissed. "Just toss me around and you'll die as I return to my original form," Argua threatened.

"Whatever you say," James said. _"Reducto!" _he shouted at the monster. The creature was hit by his wand that also emitted green sparks. The creature hit the cave's wall, causing an earthquake.

"You insolent…" the monster started. He conjured a ball of fire and threw it to James, who ducked the attack.

James continued hitting curses and the monster kept on throwing balls of fire and the gigantic things around his cave-home.

James pointed his wand at the monster's eye and performed the Conjuctivus curse. The monster squirmed in pain. "You'll pay for this!" he shouted, picking up random things and throwing it at James.

Argua started to whisper again. "You're fighting an unending battle here, dear," she whispered in a wheezy voice.

"Be optimistic. You're scaring me," James said.

A large log came zooming at James' way. "Look out!" Argua shouted.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _James shouted, levitating the log and using his wand to backfire the log to the monster. The monster caught the log and was thrown backward, causing another earthquake.

James, busy balancing himself through the earthquake, did not see another log flying towards his way. Argua, seeing it, erupted out of the wand and became a smoke shield. It repelled the log. "I told you, we're fighting an unending battle here," she said.

After Argua's words, James remembered something. _"It gives peace to an unending battle," _the voice of the woman echoed in his mind.

James took the flower from his pocket. Even though it was inside his pocket, it was still fresh and beautiful. Argua, because of the use of her power, became a nymph once again. "Hey, that is the Anela. Who gave that to you?"

"No time to explain. How do we use this?" James asked for instructions, holding the flower like a sword.

"Leave it to me," Argua said. She took the flower and threw it up. _"Ive neshda asshenti!" _she shouted.

The flower burst and became a smoke with an intoxicating fragrance. Even James became calm with the fragrance. With that fragrance, the monster slowly sat down and fell asleep.

"Isn't he cute?" Argua asked James.

The ground shook as the monster snored. "I could have said that he was peaceful when sleeping. I think I'm wrong."

Argua chuckled and led him to the next trail of leaves and vines.

They walked almost three miles of silence. Then they arrived at a large tree with leaves of different colors.

"Any of those leaves could be a key to Dalin's place," Argua whispered. "We have to find Aiffel."

James looked around. Seeing no one, he called out, "Aiffel? Aiffel! Where are you?"

Just then, James felt that there was a moving tree around him. The tree slowly faced him. It was not a tree but an old man with hair of leaves and twigs and skin as rough as a bark. "He looks like Moody," he muttered.

"What do you need, stranger?" the old man asked.

Argua answered for him. "Aiffel, we need to have one of the leaves in the Tree of Life," she requested. "Can you help us?"

"Lady of the Water, I could have followed your orders if not because of the stranger," Aiffel said politely, bowing low at the sight of Argua.

"Why?" Argua asked.

"Because he is a _dayo_," Aiffel explained.

"Dayo? What is that?" James asked.

"A stranger from the other world," Argua answered. She turned once again to Aiffel. "What can he do?"

"Answer my riddle. Only he should do that. Not you, not anyone else. Only him," Aiffel said. "If you can answer this riddle, young man, then you deserve to pick one leaf. If not, you will be a tree if you don't leave at once."  
James nodded. "Game!" he answered in determination.

"It can make you become water that she drinks. The land where she stands. The air she breathes and the fire that makes her warm," Aiffel said. "You only have three tries before the last leaf of that tree falls."

James looked at Argua quizzically, who merely shrugged. James sat down for a moment, scanning his mind for an answer. Absentmindedly, he blurted out the first answer that popped inside his mind. "Mother?"

Aiffel shook his head. "You only have two chances." The old man pointed his staff to the tree that looked like a fast forward version of an autumn tree, its leaves falling constantly.

James thought for a while, but then, his impatience got over him. He told the old man his second answer. The man merely shook his head. Argua started shooting innocent insects with her hand. Obviously, she was bored.

"Only one answer left," James said in anger, punching a tree trunk. "I should answer this riddle for Lily."

_"It can make you become water that she drinks. The land where she stands. The air she breathes and the fire that makes her warm," _James thought about the riddle for so long.

"Do you have the answer to the question?" Aiffel asked. Only a dozen leaves were left on the tree-timer.

James nodded after an hour, when only five leaves were left. "Is it life?"

Aiffel stood at the spot, looking at James. He looked at Argua and shook his head slowly. "That is not the answer."

James looked crestfallen. "What would happen now?" he asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm afraid you have to go," Aiffel said in a pitying voice. "You will be a tree if you do not."

James sat down on top of a log and said. "I failed, Aiffel. I'd rather stay here than to see Lily suffer because of my foolishness." He sighed and looked at the ground. Argua approached him and patted him for comfort.

Aiffel was about to go. "I cannot do anything for you, young man. If you stay, you'll be a tree. I'm telling you now."

"I won't leave. I'd rather die than return there, knowing that I cannot do anything anymore," James said stubbornly.

"If that is your wish," Aiffel said, waving his staff. James closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

_**a/n:** poor James! Now, what would happen to Lily? Would she be a giant popsicle forever? To know immediately, please give me some inspirational reviews. Flames accepted because I know that that is counted as a review…_

_I also hope that some of you could go to my other story, **Miss Match**. I am not really recommending you to got FCSL because that is under heavy construction (I might even delete and re-post it as a new story if 75 of the story gets ruined with the editing)._


	23. Till I Find My Way Home to You

_**a/n:** so guys, this is it! This is the ending of my first L/J fic, "Journey." I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. Thank you for the support, everyone…_

_Here's the last chapter, enjoy!_

CHAPTER 23: TILL I FIND MY WAY HOME TO YOU…

James closed his eyes. Argua watched the scene with gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, James," she said. "If I can do anything."

Just then, there was a bright glow and James opened his eyes. He was holding one of the leaves from the Tree of Life. "What is the meaning of this?"

Aiffel disappeared and James found themselves inside a magnificent palace with marble walls. There were four pillars around them and beside those pillars, there were four doors. At the farthest, there was a hearty fire on top of the pillar. At the second pillar, James saw a flowering plant, glowing with gold. At the third pillar, he saw a levitating crystal ball with dense fog inside. At the last pillar, they saw a fountain with crystal clear water, though the water gave off a greenish light.

"We are going here," Argua said, leading the way. She went to the door beside the pillar of the plant and asked for the leaf James got. Argua placed the leaf on the door. It glowed.

"Welcome, young man," Dalin said. She also looked as wonderful as Argua. However, she was enveloped with the light of golden glow. "You are brave to come as far as Reihav," she said in an impressed way.

"Dalin," Argua said, flying near her sister. "The wish."

"Oh yes," Dalin said, moving her hand in a graceful way that golden sparks followed. A golden butterfly arrived. "Every human being that could get as far as this palace is given a wish."

"What wish?" James asked.

"The Lady of Fire, Prio, grants the wish of revenge. Avila, the Lady of the Breeze, gives the gift of fate. Argua grants love and I," Dalin let the butterfly go and it landed on James' hand, "give the wish of life." She pointed her palm to James' way and said, "I wish happiness for the two of you."

Argua smiled and conjured a green butterfly that followed the gold butterfly. Both of them started to say, _"Ivi neva a voya."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke up on the floor, inside Lily's hospital room. Kristanna and Sirius were smiling. "What happened?" Sirius asked, helping James stand up.

"Lily will be cured," he said with assurance. He opened his palm and two butterflies came out. The green butterfly became Argua, sitting beside Lily. She placed a finger on her forehead and placed it on Lily's forehead.

The golden butterfly became human also, in the form of Dalin. "Argua," she called out. Argua nodded and unfroze the girl. Dalin placed a hand over Lily's poisoned wound and kissed her forehead. Then she disappeared.

Lily blinked and opened her eyes. "Argua?" she first said, looking at the glowing nymph beside her. "James?" she asked next, looking through his hazel eyes. "What happened?"

"You are cured," James said simply.

"I thought that dagger has the Immunity Potion," Lily said quizzically.

"It does. But there is someone who cured you," James said, pointing at figures sitting on her bedside table.

"You are… you are the Lady of the Woods!" Lily exclaimed.

"Definitely," Dalin said, walking near Lily. "I am Dalin."

"Who gave the wish?" she asked. "The way to Reihav is really dangerous!"

Dalin smiled. She took James' hand and placed it on Lily's hand. "Someone who is ready to sacrifice everything for you. The person who is willing to become the water that you drink. The land where you'll stand. The air that you breathe and the fire that makes you warm. The person willing to love you with all his life," she said.

Lily looked at James and tears started to come down her cheeks. "You did that for me?"

"Anything for you," James said, hugging Lily. They descended to a kiss.

"I think we have to leave," Kristanna told Sirius, pushing him out of the door.

Argua looked at Dalin, who smiled and said, "I know. You have to go back. I also have to go back." Dalin became a butterfly that flew out of the window and Argua returned to Lily.

"Does that mean you will accept me again?" James asked.

Lily took the engagement ring from her pocket and wore it once again. "Of course, James Potter. I will be happy to be your wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The wedding ceremony was held after two weeks and everyone was ready. Lily was turning and turning around the mirror. "Do I look fine?" she asked Kristanna for about the hundredth time.

Kristanna, clothed in royal blue dress robes, smiled as she went behind Lily. "Don't worry, you're one of the most wonderful brides I have ever seen."

Lily smiled, straightening her simple white gown embroidered with diamonds and a small golden tiara on her head. "I look funny."

"That thing comes only once in a lifetime, Lils," Kristanna said. "The ring and the tiara. You're really lucky to wear that."

"Whatever you say," Lily replied.

"Are you ready to go?" Kristanna asked, grabbing a small bag from a table.

"How are we going there?" Lily asked.

"We'll use a portkey," Kristanna replied, getting a small vase out of nowhere. _"Portus," _she said, turning it to a portkey.

They arrived outside the hall where the wedding ceremony will take place. Then, a greenish glow appeared. "Do you think I will miss this wedding? I love weddings!" Argua exclaimed excitedly. She waved a hand and the doors opened. Lily started to walk down the aisle.

"You're marrying a fine woman here," Sirius whispered to James, who elbowed his Best Man.

Sirius took Kristanna's hand and led her to the side and James took Lily's hand, leading her to the end of the aisle.

They both exchanged vows and gave each other a wedding ring. Before the two kissed, the signal of the end of the ceremony, Argua fluttered down in front of them and placed her hand on top of their joined hands. "I think this is the time for me to grant your wish, Lily," Argua said.

"My wish?" Lily repeated, her eyes wide with happiness.

"James, when Lily was sixteen years old, she went to Reihav through the portrait stationed inside Hogwarts. She went to me. That's the reason why I like her very much," Argua started to tell the story.

"What did she wish?" James asked.

"Your love, James. Your love that will last forever," Argua replied, smiling. As she said the last word, hundreds of butterflies broke their way inside the halls. Not just butterflies, _glowing_ butterflies. They surrounded the couple. "Now, your vows will be forever, till the day you die. Death will never part your love. It would bind the two of you forever that your souls will wait for each other to the journey to the next world. It was a long journey, Lily. A long journey to find your real love." She slowly removed her hand and Lily saw a necklace with green pearls. Magically, it found its way to Lily's neck and fastened itself around it.

"Thank you, Argua," Lily replied. Argua disappeared and finally, Lily and James kissed each other. Applause erupted from the crowd.

Lily and James, after kissing, ran out of the hall, Kristanna and Sirius tailing them. The four of them apparated to the same old place. A place full of love… a place full of memories…

"It has been a long journey, James. Now I have found my way home with you."

FIN

TNF/MPJ 4/27/06

_**a/n:** sorry but that's the end of the story. Anyway, I'll still hang out because I have two stories to go, an unpublished story, and an experimental dung one. Ciao! Thanks for all your support!_

_And since this is the ending, please review and tell everything you want to tell me about the story. It's better if your rate it so that I'll be able to be better next time!_


End file.
